Dope
by Veintiocho
Summary: "La chica curvó los delgados labios y soltó una suave risa, con una mirada hambrienta, antes de tomar de los cabellos a aquel desconocido y obligarlo a inclinarse y tragarse su miembro, que palpitaba de excitación. Ella, era un hombre." AU. BDSM. Travest.
1. PRÓLOGO

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: BDSM . Fetichismo . Lime  
**28.N**otes: Un posible prólogo de algo más...

* * *

►Dope  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

─Hey, mira lo que encontré.

El castaño arrastró al centro de la habitación una caja polvorienta, rodeada de cinta aislante. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y rápidamente rasgó la cinta que impedía que abrirla.

─¡Lotería! ─Un rubio junto las palmas de sus manos, sonriendo con os ojos brillantes, como quien acaba de encontrar un tesoro.

Ese día el hermano mayor de su amigo se iba a la universidad, dejando parte de su adolescencia atrás, cosa que seria aprovechada por ambos jóvenes. Ya habían encontrado algunas revistas para adultos escondidas entre los libros de álgebra. Pero definitivamente el contenido de esa caja se veía aun más prometedor.

─Ese bastardo, tenía tantas y no se había molestado en dejarle algunas a su querido hermano menor. –mascullaba, metiendo las manos y echándole un vistazo a los CD's que evidentemente contenían películas pornográficas─. Argh, en esta sale Yuma Asami*, ¡maldito egoísta!

─Ya, ya, Kiba. ¡No seas dramático! ─Los ojos azules que examinaban las parte posterior de uno de los CD's se entrecerraron con sorna, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro─. Deberías estar agradecido que no se las llevara, pudo haberlo hecho.

─Se conseguirá mas de sus nuevos amigos, yo que se.

─Oh, hasta escribió los nombres de las actrices que aparecen, nos ahorro un montón de trabajo. –Una carcajada escapo de los labios del rubio, quien ya empezaba a separar los CD's según las chicas que aparecían en él─. ¿Me puedo llevar algunos no?

─Claro, siempre y cuando las devuelvas. ─aclaro el otro, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano─. Y solo puedes llevarte máximo 10.

─¡Maldito enfermo! ─Naruto rodeó con su brazo el cuello del otro, frotando su cabeza con la mano libre, ignorando las quejas del otro─. ¡No necesito tantas! ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de esa?

Ambos pares de ojos se enfocaron en uno de los CD's, cuya portada estaba marcada por una gran "X" roja. Kiba se deshizo del agarre del otro y estiro la mano, tomando aquel CD y acercándolo a su rostro para leer que decía.

─Ni siquiera pone un nombre. ─alzó los hombros lanzándoselo el CD al rubio, quien lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo─. Si quieres llévatela y me cuentas que tal.

─Bien. ─Los ojos azules observaron con detenimiento la portada, curiosos, mientras con los dedos acariciaba la portada.

* * *

Ese día había salido un poco mas tarde de clases, sintiéndose aún mas cansado de lo usual. El profesor lo había pillado enviándole una nota a su querida Sakura y lo había retenido un par de horas en la escuela ¡Solo por eso! Lo peor era que había tenido que limpiar el salón de clases él solo, aun cuando le tocaba a su curso hacerlo.

─Que asco de vida… ─Metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta lentamente, como queriendo hacer el menor ruido posible, aun cuando no hubiese nadie esperándolo.

Calentó algo de comida que había guardado en el refrigerador y fue a su habitación, arrastrando los pies. Le palpitaban las sienes y recién empezaba la semana. Definitivamente una mala señal…

Comió mientras veía un programa de variedades, al cual realmente no le presto mucha atención. Cuando estaba por apagar la tv recordó las películas que había tomado prestado de Kiba. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos para desentumir los músculos, mientras bostezaba, con un par de lágrimas perezosas escapándose de sus ojos.

─Donde esta, donde esta… ─Abrió un cajón y rebusco entre sus cosas, tomando el primer CD que encontró. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que en la portada había una gran "X" roja. Casi había olvidado que tenía ese CD, y es que aun no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, como tratar de ligarse a la chica más bonita de su clase. Y por supuesto, no lo había conseguido─. Así que ahora recurriré a este pequeño. –sonrió vagamente, sosteniendo el CD entre sus dedos. Se acercó al reproductor y lo introdujo, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su cama. Tomó el control y sin mucha ceremonia, presionó el botón de reproducir.

Cuando Kiba le mostró el CD con la "X" dibujada sobre la cubierta, sospechaba del contenido que podría tener. El hermano de su amigo parecía tener buen gusto, uno parecido al suyo (la mayoría de videos tenían de protagonista a _Sora Aoi*_) por lo que si no le gustaba esa película, debía ser por el contenido, tal vez también por la actriz. Sabía de películas bastante "interesantes" pero que la "protagonista" no satisfacía sus necesidades.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando las primeras imágenes eran de una chica de largos cabellos negros, atados en dos colas altas, y ojos oscuros, que miraba hacia la cámara con una mueca estoica. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, examinando con atención aquel rostro de rasgos finos.

Era muy guapa.

La toma se abrió y por fin pudo verla de cuerpo completo. Se sorprendió al ver que la ropa que llevaba no era nada ligera ni su cuerpo era tan voluptuoso como a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Parecía llevar más un disfraz, un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde luego la falda parecía alzarse por el fustán blanco que llevaba debajo. Las piernas eran largas, pero apenas podían apreciarse por las botas de tacón alto.

Era verdaderamente guapa, demasiado para estar en una película porno.

─Parece más una actriz… ─La chica, que tenía pinta de ser menor de edad –aunque en esas películas solían hacer parecer menores a algunas chicas, para aumentar el morbo─, se sentó en una cama de sabanas rojas, cruzando las piernas frente a la cámara, sin dejar nada a la vista. Naruto arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendido e impaciente. Un hombre se acercó a la cama, no se le podía ver el rostro, aunque tampoco es que le interesara mucho, no con esa guapa chica llamando su atención.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Naruto se preguntó que es lo que había visto de malo el hermano de su amigo en ese video. Sí, tenía BDSM, pero también muchos otros de los videos en esa caja. Y aunque no era exactamente un fan de ese género, tenía que admitir que ver a esa chica retorcerse de placer era bastante estimulante, tanto que no había tardado en meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones y empezar a tocarse a si mismo, deseando ser aquel hombre que la penetraba por detrás.

Después de correrse, volteó a la morena, quien respiraba con la boca entreabierta. Tímidamente, la chica alzó su falda, dejando a la vista su intimidad. Fue en ese momento que Naruto entendió la razón por la que aquel video tenía una X roja sobre ella.

Parpadeó antes de tallarse los ojos, deseando que todo fuese tan solo una alucinación.

─No… puede ser…

La chica curvó los delgados labios y soltó una suave risa, con una mirada hambrienta, antes de tomar de los cabellos a aquel desconocido y obligarlo a inclinarse y tragarse su miembro, que palpitaba de excitación.

Ella, era un hombre.

* * *

─¡Honoka* definitivamente es la mujer de mis sueños! ─Kiba metió algunas monedas en la maquina expendedora— Ojala hubieran chicas así en nuestra escuela.

El rubio apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano, suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana del pasillo. El cielo se mostraba despejado y la suave brisa se colaba por las ventanas. Hacia algo de calor y su amigo tenia sed, por eso se encontraba fuera del salón de clases aunque las clases ya hubiesen empezado.

─¿Y a ti que te pasa? ─Kiba le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo, quien continuaba con la mirada perdida─. Tenemos que volver al salón de clases, ¡ven! –El rubio asintió y siguió a su compañero hacia el aula. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella… aquel chico.

"Puede que sea un transexual, o simplemente un travesti…"

─Por cierto, ¿te gustó ese video raro?

─¡CLARO QUE NO! –chilló escandalizado, sonrojándose a más no poder. Algunos de sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo, pues había levantado mucho la voz—. E-Es decir, aun no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Pero conociendo los gustos de tu hermano seguramente será una perdida de tiempo.

─Oh, vale. ¡Rayos, la puerta esta cerrada! ─Ambos se detuvieron afuera de su salón de clases, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber si tocar y arriesgarse a recibir un castigo. Después de discutir en voz baja y jugar "piedra, papel o tijera", Naruto fue quien tuvo que arriesgarse a dar unos golpes a la puerta.

─Adelante.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, antes de abrir la puerta corrediza e ingresar al aula.

El tutor se encontraba frente a la pizarra, con un alumno a su lado. Moreno y de ojos oscuros, un chico común y corriente que tenía el uniforme de la escuela, aunque ese día le tocaba deportes a su curso.

Cuando los ojos azules del rubio se cruzaron con los negros del otro, sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

─Uzumaki, Inuzuka, ¿porque no me sorprende verlos llegar tarde? –El maestro, Hatake Kakashi, se rascó la nuca con molestia. Después colocó una mano sobre el hombro del estudiante que estaba de pie a su lado ─. Sasuke, estos son la clase de alumnos que espero no seas.

El salón de clases estalló en carcajadas, mientras Kiba se sonrojaba un poco y mascullaba maldiciones en voz baja hacia su molesto tutor.

─Disculpe sensei. ─Observó de reojo a su compañero, quien tenía la mirada perdida, y le dio un codazo para que espabilar,a─. Naruto también lo siente.

─¿Eh? –El rubio asintió por reflejo, sin despegar sus ojos del nuevo estudiante, quien también lo observaba con curiosidad─. Sí, lo sentimos.

─Ya, vayan a sentarse. ─Musitó, en tono imperativo. El castaño se inclinó un poco a modo de disculpa, para después caminar a su asiento, tomando del brazo a su amigo pues aun parecía distante─. Como decía, Sasuke-kun solía estudiar en un instituto privado y no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Espero sean amables con él y no lo lleven por vuestro camino de la perdición. –-algunos alumnos se quejaron por la forma en la que se expresaba sobre su instituto, mientras otros reían─. Bien, Sasuke toma asiento junto Uzumaki.

─De acuerdo.

Naruto continuaba algo ido, y termino de espabilar cuando su nuevo compañero de clases se sentó juntó a él, ignorándolo por completo. Cuando lo tuvo a su lado, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Los ojos rasgados, la nariz perfilada, el cabello oscuro y la piel blanca.

Era _él_.

Y cuando el chico se sintió observado, se giró hacia el, para después sonreírle quedamente.

─Joder…

* * *

**F**inalNotes: Un "inicio" ligero. Esto lo iba a publicar como un prólogo AmorYaoi pero quise subirlo aquí también, al menos como un _oneshot_. Si la idea les agrada, también puedo publicar el fic completo aquí~

_Comentarios? críticas? rage?_


	2. You're turning me

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Fetichismo . Lime . BDSM [Más adelante]  
**28.N**otes: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y FAVS, GENTE! x3

* * *

►Dope  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**I **_"You're turning me" _**I**

* * *

Jadeaba con la boca entreabierta, sosteniendo por los cabellos oscuros al hombre que, arrodillado entre sus piernas, tragaba su miembro erecto, presionando con los labios la punta y rozando toda su extensión con los dientes. La morena se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que su larga cabellera cayera sobre sus hombros; las puntas de su cabellera rozaron el rostro del adulto que la sostenía por las caderas, evitando atragantarse con su pene.

Los ojos azules se ocultaron tras los parpados cuando el rubio cerró los ojos, haciendo el cuerpo hacia atrás y cerrando el reproductor de su portátil.

Era un hecho, se estaba volviendo loco por ver esas cosas.

No dejaba de sorprenderse por lo fácil que había sido conseguir información de aquella chica… o chico. Era bastante popular y había aparecido en bastantes videos para adultos, vestida de mujer en casi todos, siendo muchos de índole homosexual. Lo curioso era como podía vestir una falda, sin llegar a verse como un travesti cualquiera. Y es que al igual que el rubio, la mayoría de hombres que se habían topado un video de él, habían creído que era una chica hasta que se alzaba la falda y se topaban con una sorpresa.

Y a muchos no les importaba…

Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano, dejando el codo sobre el escritorio. Cerró el reproductor y continuo leyendo la poca información que había encontrado en esa página. Conforme iba leyendo sentía sus mejillas adquirir un tono carmín, y es que los hombres siempre eran demasiado obscenos al momento de expresarse, incluso él.

Pero era extraño como se expresaban _así_ de otro chico.

"Tiene un buen culo".

─Malditos enfermos… ─masculló avergonzado, cerrando aquella web de películas porno. Bien, tenían razón en eso, pero aun así… ¡era un hombre! ¿No les daba repulsión sentirse atraídos por uno? ¿Eso no los convertía en homosexuales?

Recordó cuando aquel chico se sentó a su lado, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa que sin querer le arranco un sonrojo.

Oh no, no, no, no… él no era de esos. Era un chico como cualquiera, le gustaba los cuerpos delgados y las curvas pronunciados. El cabello largo para poder acariciarlo y los muslos tibios sobre su cadera mientras se hundía entre las piernas de una guapa chica. Sí, era completamente heterosexual.

No era su culpa que aquel idiota (Uchiha Sasuke, según su maestro) le gustara vestir de mujer y confundir a la gente. ¡Porque eso hacia! Que las personas como él quienes vivían felizmente a base de clásicas películas pornográficas, con mujeres de bustos grandes y voz aguda, se adentraran en un terreno desconocido.

Y se preguntó… ¿alguien más lo habría reconocido? Y si así era, ¿cómo podían dejar a un actor de películas porno estudiar en su escuela así como así?

Mas por morbo que por verdadero interes, escribió el nombre del chico en el buscador, preguntándose si encontraría algo acerca de su "trabajo" o "pasatiempo".

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo único que encontró fueron artículos sobre concursos de matemáticas y competencias de deportes. Aparentemente el chico era todo un prodigio. En su escuela anterior había logrado el mayor promedio y participar en varias competencias interestatales. ¡Y también había ganado el primer puesto en el campeonato local de Kendo!

─Tan perfecto… ─masculló con molestia, mientras le daba un golpe con el dedo a la pantalla donde se mostraba una fotografía de Sasuke mientras recibía el trofeo de primer lugar.

* * *

El silbato del maestro de deportes se hizo oír nuevamente, seguido de una llamada de atención que resonó en todo el patio.

─¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Las chicas del equipo de baloncesto corren más rápido que ustedes!

La mayoría de estudiantes se lamentaron, unos maldijeron mentalmente su suerte, mientras que otros se dejaban caer en el suelo, rendidos. Ese día el profesor estaba especialmente cruel y sabían que no los haría detenerse hasta desfallecer. Así que, ¿por qué no facilitarle las cosas?

─Es… el peor… maestro… de… todos… ─balbuceó entrecortadamente un castaño, quien corría junto a Naruto. Giró el rostro hacia su amigo, quien se veía fresco como una lechuga─. Maldito… no sufres…

─Estoy acostumbrado, ya sabes que para el equipo de beisbol tenemos que correr mucho. ─argumentó en su defensa, girándose hacia su amigo, quien sudaba en demasía, cosa que le arrancó una carcajada─. No debes hablar mientras corres, te agitaras más, Kiba.

─Mira… quien… lo dice… ─se quejó el otro, tropezando y cayendo al suelo boca abajo, levantando una nube de polvo. Naruto se giro hacia él, sin dejar de trotar sobre su mismo sitio─. Naruto… si muero… prométeme… que le dirás a Hinata… que me hubiera gustado tocarle las…

─¡No seas dramático! ─regañó el rubio, medio divertido por las tonterías que decía su amigo. Dejó de moverse y se acercó a este, colocando un pie sobre su espalda, presionando con suavidad para que espabilara─. Anda, arriba. ─El castaño gruño algo que no entendió, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos cruzados. Naruto coloco las manos sobre sus caderas, suspirando sonoramente ante la actitud del otro. Observo con indiferencia hacia la derecha, donde había un grupo de chicas que esperaban en las gradas a que desocuparan la cancha para jugar, y una idea traviesa logro hacerlo sonreir con diversión.

Se acuclilló para hablarle de cerca a su amigo, medio cubriendo su boca con la mano─. _Ne, ne_… Hinata-chan te esta viendo.

─¡Ya estoy bien, ya estoy bien! –chilló desesperadamente Kiba, levantándose como un resorte, buscando con la mirada a la chica que le gustaba. Pero no estaba, solo un grupito de chicas de su curso que le eran totalmente indiferentes. Se giró enojado hacia su amigo, encontrándoselo en el suelo, burlándose de su expresión, con las manos en su estómago, tratando inútilmente de controlar las carcajadas─. Naruto, hijo de…

─¡UZUMAKI, INUZUKA, ACABO DE DECIR QUE ACABO LA CLASE, LARGO! –gritó el maestro, logrando por fin que Naruto dejara de reírse y se levantara rápidamente, solo para recibir un bien merecido zape en la cabeza por parte de Kiba.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del campo, cruzándose con algunas chicas que ingresaban al patio. Ninguna de ellas les prestó atención, pero ni Naruto ni Kiba se ofendieron. Sabían que su personalidad ruidosa e inmadura no los hacia lo suficientemente "geniales" para siquiera dirigirle una palabra a esas divas.

Lo único que pareció llamar la atención de Naruto fue una frase soltada al azar, que ni siquiera iba dirigida a él.

"Sasuke-kun es tan atractivo, lástima que no pudo tomar deportes hoy, me hubiera gustado verlo con ropa deportiva".

Se detuvo de golpe, recordando que no había visto al moreno en toda la mañana. Inconscientemente su mirada se paseó por las gradas, donde encontró justo lo que buscaba. Sasuke se encontraba sentado, cómodamente bajo la sombra, con un grueso libro en sus manos. Arrugó el ceño, preguntándose cómo había podido saltarse la clase de deportes.

─El maestro dijo que le mostró un justificante medico para no tomar clase de deportes hoy. ─Explicó Kiba a su amigo, al ver como observaba con molestia al chico nuevo─. Pero algunos rumores dicen que nunca tomará esta clase…

─¿Por qué? –cuestionó el rubio, desviando la mirada cuando el moreno alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un instante. ¿Cómo podía darse cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando?

─No lo sé, al parecer tiene una extraña enfermedad… ─contesto sin estar muy seguro, llevándose una mano al mentón─. Seguramente es un debilucho y no aguantaría ni un día corriendo como nosotros.

Naruto recordó la voz ronca de Sasuke pidiéndole a una de sus múltiples parejas que lo penetrara más fuerte, mientras le hacia una mamada a otro hombre. Un calorcillo en el rostro le indico que seguramente se había sonrojado al recordar una de las películas que había visto la noche anterior.

No, Sasuke no era nada débil… tenia mucho aguante.*

─Naruto, ¿que te pasa?

─¿Eh? N-No es nada, creo que estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol me hizo daño. –mintió con naturalidad, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Su mirada se desvió automáticamente hacia las gradas, donde Sasuke lo observaba con el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano.

"_Más, más duro…"_

Naruto tragó pesadamente, entreabriendo los labios al encontrarse con esa mirada penetrante. Era prácticamente inevitable no vincular aquellos ojos oscuros con alguna película pornográfica. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada lasciva de la chica cuando uno de sus amantes le daba placer con la boca.

─Iré por una botella de agua, ya vuelvo. ─le dijo a Kiba, ingresando nuevamente al edificio, buscando alejarse de aquellos ojos oscuros.

* * *

─Refresco de té, refresco de té~ –canturreó ya más tranquilo el rubio, llevándose la botella a los labios y dándole un largo sorbo. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano los restos de la bebida de la boca, cerrando después la botella y levantándose del suelo. Después de deportes tocaba matemáticas, y aun no se había duchado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que se estaba tardando.

Pero no deseaba regresar aun si tenía que encontrarse con Sasuke.

No tardo en caer en cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo. Sasuke se sentaba junto a él en la mayoría de clases, no ganaba nada huyendo─. ¡Maldiciooooooooooón! ─se quejó en voz alta, dejando caer la botella al suelo y revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación.

¡¿Por qué había visto ese video? Se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas…

─Mataré a Kiba, y luego a su hermano… ─Enumero mentalmente, contando con los dedos. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, pero los ignoró, continuando con sus planes mentales sobre un asesinato múltiple.

─Se te cayó esto… ─escuchó que le decían en voz baja, tocando su hombro. Se giro rápidamente sobre sus pies, esbozando una sonrisa para evitar que alguien se diese cuenta de su mal humor.

─Eh, sí, sí, lo sien… ─las palabras murieron en su boca cuando reconoció aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con naturalidad─. S-S-Sasuke…

─Sí, es mi nombre. –cortó el otro sin una pizca de delicadeza, tendiéndole la botella y volviendo a retomar su paso cuando el rubio la tomó. Naruto parpadeo confuso ante tal comportamiento, apretando los labios con molestia al percatarse de que el otro había sido grosero con él.

─Oye, tampoco es para que hables así.

─Hablo como se me da la gana, dobe. ─La mandíbula del rubio cayó cuando abrió la boca exageradamente, mientras las mejillas marcadas con líneas que se asimilaban a los bigotes de un gato se teñían de rojo.

─¡¿C-Cómo me llamaste, teme? ─-preguntó indignado, acercándose rápidamente al otro, tomándolo por el hombro para que se detuviera. Sasuke se giro hacia el, fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Do-be. ¿Te lo deletreo? ─ofreció con burla, arqueando las cejas elegantemente. Naruto apretó los puños, sintiendo su sangre hervir ante la actitud desdeñosa del otro.

─¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ─Tomó al moreno del cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro de facciones suaves al suyo, que estaba contraído en una mueca de furia─ ¡No actúes como si fueras la gran cosa!¡No eres más que un trave…!

Naruto calló de golpe cuando se percató de lo que estaba a punto de decir, abriendo mucho los ojos y entreabriendo los labios, tembloroso. Sasuke, por su parte, no vario su expresión de indiferencia en ningún momento. Ni siquiera había intentado deshacer el agarre del rubio.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sintiendo la tensión del momento.

─¿Un que, dobe? ─preguntó finalmente el moreno, hablando bajito, apenas moviendo los labios, sin un ápice de miedo o vergüenza─. ¿Un qué?

Y Naruto no supo que responder.

* * *

**F**inal Notes: El nombre del fic viene de un grupo de rock: DOPE. Los nombres de los caps son sacados de frases de la canción "My adicction", del grupo anterioremente nombrado (:

*Naruto se refiere a que… el sexo cansa. (Oh, Olvide mencionarlo en el cap anterior: Los nombres de las chicas que menciona Naruto, son de actrices porno Asiáticas :3)

Bien, cap suave, el inicio del fin. La cosa se pone más hard adelante... a ver si logró llegar a eso. Esperó les guste~

_Comentarios? Criticas? Rage?_


	3. You're burning me

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Fetichismo . Lime . BDSM [Más adelante]  
**28.N**otes: Awnz son pura azúcar :3 Gracias por comentar

* * *

►Dope  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**I** _You are burning me_ **I**

**(Me estás quemando)**

* * *

Naruto siempre había sido alguien impulsivo. Nunca se la pensaba dos veces antes de abrir la boca y expresarse abiertamente de lo que fuese, y es que era sincero por naturaleza. Aun así, nunca buscaba herir a nadie con su sinceridad, y por eso después de una discusión con quien fuese, una fuerte sensación de culpa lo golpeaba.

Justo como en ese instante.

Y no eran los ojos de Sasuke, oscuros y afilados, los que le helaron la sangre. Fue la sonrisa burlona que se dibujo en su rostro sereno, la expresión de quien se sabe libre de cualquier crimen a pesar de haberlo cometido.

La mano que lo sostenía fuertemente se abrió, dejándolo libre para retirarse si así lo deseaba. Pero lo último que deseaba Sasuke era moverse. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, dejando caer levemente los parpados, sus pestañas haciendo sombras en sus ojos oscuros, casi negros.

─¿No piensas decir nada?

Naruto parpadeó cuando se vio libre del trance en el que aquellos ojos lo habían atrapado, dejando caer ambas manos al lado de su cuerpo.

En ningún momento había querido acusarlo de nada pero las cosas se habían salido de control. Lo que aquel muchacho hiciera no era asunto suyo, lo sabia.

─Olvídalo. –musitó suavemente, haciendo ademan de darse media vuelta, pero una mano cerrándose alrededor de su antebrazo lo detuvo. Cerró los ojos, con el ceño levemente fruncido, sin intención de volver a encontrarse con aquella mirada─. ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame…

─¿Te gustó _lo que viste_?

Su vientre se contrajo incómodamente y sus ojos se abrieron por asombro, encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios del moreno. Abrió la boca, sin soltar palabra alguna, volviéndola a cerrar mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre del otro.

─No sé de qué hablas.

─Eres totalmente transparente, es fácil darse cuenta de lo que piensas. –-Los labios se movían muy despacio, las palabras eran articuladas con tortuosa lentitud. Podía sentir el aliento del otro golpeando su boca. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?— Te has quedado mudo, ¿acaso pensaste que lo negaría?

El rubio se sonrojo un poco, percatándose que de algún modo la situación había dado un giro de 180 grados. ¿No debería ser _él_ quien interrogue a Sasuke? ¿No debería ser el moreno el avergonzado?

─¿T-Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ─cuestionó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, sin apartarse del otro, quien ya estaba bastante cerca─ ¿No te preocupa que le diga a alguien? ─Sasuke ladeó un poco el rostro, sin dejar de sonreír muy quedamente.

─Y… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a decir? –El rubio parpadeó, cavilando las posibilidades─. "Me gusta ver películas porno _homosexuales_, por cierto, Uchiha Sasuke apareció en una". ─La mandíbula del rubio cayó de la impresión, al igual que la botella de refresco que tenía en la mano─. Tienes toda la pinta de ser hetero, a menos que… después de ver uno de mis videos…

─¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya te entendí! ─cortó, alzando las palmas de sus manos en son de paz, con un notable bochorno─. No pienso decírselo a nadie.

─Corrección, _no_ _puedes_. ─advirtió el moreno, alzando un dedo y clavándolo en el pecho del rubio─. Aun si quisieras hacerlo, no podrás. Así que no pienses que me haces un favor, idiota.

Naruto maldijo internamente su suerte y su ineptitud. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Nadie debía saber que había visto una de esas películas! A él le gustaban las chicas, ¡las chicas!

─B-Bien. Lo capté. –Aclaró nuevamente, apretando los dientes al hablar. Se inclinó para recoger su refresco, antes de regalarle una mirada furiosa al Uchiha, para luego alejarse caminando a pasos agigantados, deseando no verlo nuevamente en lo que restaba del día.

* * *

─…trabajaran en grupos de dos, por orden alfabético, así evitamos que pierdan el tiempo. Giren sus pupitres y empiecen de una vez, lo quiero listo para el final de la clase. ─Varios alumnos se quejaron de no poder elegir con quien trabajar, pues los trabajos en parejas eran siempre aprovechados para ligar con alguna compañera de clase o perder el tiempo con los amigos. Por otro lado, algunos habían tenido la suerte de ser emparejados con quien querían.

Y Naruto no era uno de esos.

─¿Papá, porque no me diste tu apellido? –cuestionó el rubio, con la vista fija en el cielo a través de la ventana. Kiba, de pie a su lado, soltó una carcajada limpia, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

─No seas dramático, al menos tu compañero es alguien con cerebro… ─señalo con obviedad, componiendo después una mueca de fastidio─… a mi me tocó con Ino.

─¿Es alguna clase de castigo divino? ─continuó el rubio, con aire dramático─. Namikaze Naruto sonaba tan bien…

─Ya, supéralo y ponte a trabajar. –El castaño se dio media vuelta, volviendo a su asiento, dándole el espacio suficiente al rubio para que comenzara con su trabajo. Naruto se tensó cuando percibió el movimiento a su lado, y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Sasuke frente a él, con esa expresión indiferente que tanto le caracterizaba.

─Yo trabajaré los primeros 5 problemas y tú los restantes, así no tendremos que intercambiar palabra alguna ─propuso el moreno, dándole la vuelta a su libro de texto y enseñándole la página con los temas que debían incluir en su trabajo. Naruto arrugó la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos para leer las diminutas letras pequeñas debajo de cada título.

─Eh… bueno… ─Se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

─¿Qué sucede? –Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia delante, observando los ojos azules tiritar un poco, muestra de que Naruto se sentía ligeramente incomodo con la forma en la que el Uchiha lo miraba.

─No soy muy bueno en matemáticas. ─admitió finalmente, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco─. Si dividimos el trabajo… no estoy seguro de hacer muy bien mi parte.

─¿Entonces que propones? –Los largos dedos del de ojos oscuros tamborileaban sobre la madera, poniendo impaciente al rubio, quien sintió el impulso de morderse el puño con saña.

Lo que en realidad quería era inmiscuirse lo menos posible con aquel insoportable tipo, y la idea de dividir el trabajo le venia como anillo al dedo (así no tendrían que verse ni trabajar juntos). Pero, lamentablemente, apestaba en cualquier cosa que implicara cálculos matemáticos. Y lo último que necesitaba era otro reprobado en su libreta de notas, pues su entrenador le había advertido que si su promedio no mejoraba lo obligarían a sacarlo del equipo, aun cuando el no lo desease, pues Naruto era su arma secreta.

─¡P-Pues que trabajemos juntos! ¡Después de todo es un _trabajo en_ _equipo_!–golpeó la carpeta con la palma de su mano, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte que llamo la atención de algunos compañeros suyos que pululaban alrededor.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, percatándose al instante de la preocupación del otro. No era un secreto que los miembros de los equipos de la escuela debían tener un promedio aceptable. Regreso a su asiento, solo para darle vuelta a la carpeta y colocarla junto al rubio, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su silla y colocando el libro entre ambos.

─Me debes una, idiota. ─Coloco una de sus manos en la desordenada cabellera rubia, inclinándola un poco para que los brillantes ojos claros de su compañero quedaran fijos en las paginas llenas de formulas─. Trata de memorizarlas y empezaremos a trabajar.

─¡De acuerdo! –chilló el otro, liberándose de su agarre y observándolo con rencor─. Pero no me toques. –susurró, volviendo la vista al libro, empezando a leer desde donde un pálido dedo le indicaba.

Leyeron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Naruto, quien era bastante hiperactivo, sintió la vista cansada y sus parpados caer. Bostezó sonoramente, desviando por un segundo la mirada hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba Sasuke.

En ese momento se percató de lo cerca que estaba, sorprendiéndose por los finos que eran sus rasgos. El cabello negro azabache caía lacio por su mejilla, enmarcando su nacarado rostro, permitiéndole apreciar su perfecto perfil. Estaba seguro que ni Sakura tenia una nariz respingada ni las pestañas tan largas, cosa que lo perturbaba bastante.

Evitando pensar cosas raras, desvió la vista hacia el otro lado del aula, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que miraban hacia donde él se encontraba. Era uno de sus compañeros de clase, uno con el que no hablaba mucho pero conocía de vista al compartir varios cursos con él. Miembro –si mal no recordaba- del equipo de baloncesto.

"_¿…pero qué esta mirando?"_

Observó a su alrededor, extrañado al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera había una chica guapa a la cual quedarse viendo.

─Ignóralo. ─la voz áspera del moreno llamo su atención, haciéndolo dejar de observar a aquel chico y su penetrante mirada. Sasuke apartó la vista del libro de textos y clavó sus afilados ojos en el rubio, quien se estremeció cuando los irises inyectados de un gris oscuro dieron una respuesta muda a su pregunta.

A él.

Aquel tipo lo estaba viendo a él.

─Ese tipo… sabe que tú…

─Por supuesto. –Contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, Sasuke volvió la vista nuevamente al libro, peinándose el largo flequillo oscuro con los dedos, totalmente indiferente a la situación, como si estuviese… ¿acostumbrado?─. Tranquilo, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Naruto, aun confundido por todo lo que ocurría, asintió torpemente, sin saber como sentirse o como actuar.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

─UZUMAKI, ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiendo una ráfaga de aire rozar su mejilla. Confundido, observo a su alrededor, percatándose de que se encontraba en el campo de beisbol, sosteniendo el bate entre sus manos.

─Strike tres, estas fuera Uzumaki. ─anunció el _ampayer_*, señalando con el pulgar las bancas.

─¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? ─Varios de sus compañeros rieron ante su reacción, provocándole un notable sonrojo. Aun así, Naruto dejó su puesto para acercarse a su entrenador, con una expresión apenada─. Entrenador… disculpe.

─Es la tercera vez, Uzumaki. ─advirtió el entrenador, cruzando sus musculosos brazos, sin siquiera dignarse a devolverle la vista a su alumno─. No se que carajos te pasa pero no pienso ponerte en el juego de la siguiente semana si sigues así, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió en silencio, apretando los labios con impotencia. Se dio media vuelta, retirándose la gorra negra que usaba para protegerse del sol, caminando más por inercia que porque realmente desease salir del campo.

Desde hacia varios días se encontraba con la mente lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Le dolía que eso se viese reflejado en su rendimiento como deportista, porque era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida. Ni siquiera había dejado que el amor (porque estaba muy seguro de estar enamorado) lo desviase de su meta: convertirse en el beisbolista número uno de Japón.

─Hablando de amor… ─Una joven de cabello curiosamente teñido de rosa conversaba animadamente con una castaña, riendo bajito mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta alta. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella expresión alegre en el rostro de su futura novia. Porque Naruto era por sobre todas las cosas, un optimista nato. Desde la primera vez que la viese en la escuela primaria, decidió que ella seria su chica, aun cuando fuese un geniecito y tuviese un carácter de los mil demonios.

─Oh, mira quien esta ahí… ─escucho que susurraba la castaña, señalando hacia donde se encontraba. Sakura se giro hacia él, sonriéndole, despidiéndose rápidamente de su amiga y trotando hacia él. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, sonrojándose al instante cuando la tuvo cerca.

─¡Hola, Naruto! –Adoraba sus ojos, vivaces y sinceros. Sentía un calorcillo agradable cada vez que ella lo miraba.

No importa lo que dijeran los chicos de su curso, Sakura era la más bella de todas –mucho más bella que Ino─.

─S-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estas? –Saludo enérgico, sin percatarse de la confianza con la que le había hablado a quien era, además de su amor platónico, la delegada de su clase─. ¿No se supone que las chicas estarían practicando baloncesto?

─Sip, solo iba por algo de beber, pero me encontré con una amiga. –explicó, enseñando al final la lengua, en una expresión traviesa. Naruto contuvo las ganas de exhalar un suspiro. Y es que se hubiese visto patético babeando por la chica en sus propias narices─. ¿Y que haces tu aquí? ¿No se supone que tu práctica acaba en un rato más?

─Ah, pues… ─el buen humor se esfumo al instante, dando paso a un aura depresiva. Sakura pareció percatarse de ello, y arrugo las cejas, preocupada.

─¿Todo esta bien? –preguntó en un susurro, extendiendo una mano, con intensión de colocarla en el hombro de su compañero. Naruto siempre había sido un chico muy enérgico ─que la saca de sus casillas durante los primeros años en la escuela— pero que a pesar de todo se había ganado su confianza y respeto mediante su esfuerzo por cumplir sus metas.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto jugar beisbol durante un partido contra otra escuela secundaria. Ese día, Naruto se apareció con el característico uniforme del equipo de beisbol la secundaria viéndose fuerte, imponente, _brillante_. El sol poniéndose a espaldas de la delgada figura que se preparaba para batear, el cielo tiñéndose de un brillante naranja, un halo de luz que lograba un místico contraste con los cabellos dorados apenas cubiertos por una gorra negra. Era algo que realmente dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento.

─No pasa nada.

Y ahora, esa misma figura se mostraba un tanto apagada, y no podía evitar sentirse triste. Aunque a veces llegase a ser irritante, adoraba ver a un Naruto enérgico haciendo ruido por los pasillos de la escuela.

─Ne, Naruto, ¿te importaría quedarte hoy después de clases a ayudarnos con la limpieza del aula? –El rubio alzo la vista, pues en algún momento la había bajado, observando a la chica con curiosidad─. Es que la mayoría somos chicas y nunca se sabe si necesitaremos algo de fuerza bruta. –señalo con un dejo burlón, cruzándose de brazos. Naruto parpadeo, antes de sonreír abiertamente ante la propuesta.

─¡Claro! Además así no tendré que quedarme mañana después de clases, ya sabes que me toca con Kiba y Shino, y con ellos nunca se acaba de limpiar.

─Lo sé, vi como quedo el salón la semana pasada. –La joven coloco las manos en sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño con fingida molestia─. Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no puedo permitir esa clase de comportamiento. –advirtió con voz autoritaria, logrando que el rubio se estremeciera. Luego soltó una alegre carcajada, llevándose las manos al estómago. Naruto se contagió de su risa y acabo riendo también.

"Es una gran chica…", se dijo Naruto, mientras despedía a Sakura agitando la mano, para después dirigirse a su casillero, dispuesto a mudarse de ropa. No quería pasar el poco tiempo que tendría a solas apestando a sudor, no si quería invitarla a salir. Sí, con una camiseta limpia y un buen desodorante seguro tendría la oportunidad de proponérselo, al menos inicialmente como amigos. Estaba seguro de que conquistarla era posible, si se esforzaba. Así como también se esforzaría por mejorar su promedio de bateo y lograr llegar a las regionales.

Aun estando tan absorto en sus planes, su atención fue robada por una figura familiar, aquellos ojos oscuros que veían a la nada, aun teniendo a alguien en frente.

─¿Sasuke?

Como estudiante nuevo, apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse al ritmo de la escuela, por lo que los maestros no presionaban mucho. Así que no le sorprendía encontrárselo haciendo el vago por los pasillos-

Lo que le sorprendía era verlo acompañado.

─…al menos intenta darle una oportunidad. –Otro chico, algo más alto que el moreno, hablaba en voz baja, muy suave, casi un susurro. Naruto apenas podía escuchar lo que decía desde la distancia donde se encontraba─. Escuche que eres bueno en deportes…

─El futbol no se parece en nada al kendo, hasta donde yo sé… ─la respuesta llego firme, directa, como una flecha que asestaba en el blanco. Sasuke era frio por naturaleza y de eso se daba cuenta cualquiera, no importa cuanto tiempo lo conociese─. Así que no, gracias.

─¿Por qué no me acompañas a las practicas? Puede que termine gustándote… ─El castaño dio un paso hacia adelante, y solo en ese momento Naruto se percato de lo grande que era, y de lo _cerca_ que estaba. La complexión física de un jugador de futbol era totalmente diferente a la suya. Porque era grande (_realmente_ grande) en comparación al moreno, a quien le llevaba varios centímetros de altura, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para continuar viéndole a los ojos. Era justo como esos hombres con los que Sasuke solía acostarse en sus películas. De hombros anchos y cuerpo fornido, lo suficiente para poder levantarlo y estamparlo contra cualquier superficie que le permitiera hundirse en su estrecho interior.

Naruto sintió su pulso acelerarse, y un hormigueo incomodo en las manos, como cuando le tocaba estar en la caja de bateo. No podía creer que aun cuando el otro tipo se mostrase más corpulento, aun cuando estuviese a un solo paso de tenerlo sobre él, Sasuke no retrocediera. Parecía preferir que su espacio personal fuese invadido antes que retroceder. O tal vez le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Con ese pensamiento, fue un impulso, un mero impulso lo que llevo a Naruto a hacer lo que hizo.

─¡Uchiha!

Su voz resonó en el pasillo, llamando automáticamente la atención de las otras dos personas que se encontraban ahí. El castaño retrocedió y se dio la vuelta, encarando al rubio. Naruto lo reconoció, era el chico que se había quedado viendo a Sasuke de esa forma extraña. Un extraño retorcijón en el estomago lo hizo arrugar los parpados, casi cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo, con expresión indiferente, como si no estuviese ahí.

"Estúpido bastardo orgulloso…"

─¿Q-Qué esperas? Vámonos a casa. –soltó con toda la naturalidad que pudo, aun cuando le costase horrores mentir. Rezo internamente porque Sasuke le siguiese el juego, o que al menos, no lo avergonzarse frente al otro tipo.

Exhalo calmado cuando observo al moreno aproximarse lentamente a el, ignorando por completo al otro chico castaño, quien le dedico una mirada resentida antes de doblar por el otro lado del pasillo. Naruto retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes, pasándose una mano por la frente sudorosa.

─Eso estuvo cerca… ─cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza. No quería alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke. No quería explicarle porque había hecho esa estupidez. ¡No era asunto suyo! ¿Por qué tenia que haber interrumpido aquella charla que técnicamente no tenia nada de malo?

─Te ves cansado. –la voz rasposa del otro le llego en un susurro, hasta parecía haber sido dicha con afecto─. Deberías descansar en lugar de andar metiéndote en asuntos ajenos.

Y ahí estaba… el "agradecimiento".

─¡Lo sé, lo sé! ─escupió con molestia, incorporándose, alzando la vista y enfocando sus ojos azules en las facciones relajadas del moreno─. Ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo…

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos, sin motivo aparente, solo la necesidad de entrañar que pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Naruto pensó en largarse y ya, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no le respondían. Sentía que debía quedarse ahí hasta obtener lo que quería de Sasuke.

Pero… ¿que quería? ¿Un cumplido? ¿Un agradecimiento?

"…_¿una explicación?"_

─Tienes bonitos ojos.

─Vete al demonio… ─No espero un segundo más y con la poca integridad que le quedaba, hizo a un lado a Sasuke, volviendo a retomar su camino hacia los casilleros. Una mano cerrándose en torno a su antebrazo lo detuvo─. ¡¿Podrías quitarte esa mala costumbre de tomarme así del brazo?

El golpe llegó con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo trastabillar, pero no la suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo. Naruto sintió que la mejilla le ardía, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no devolverle el golpe al bastardo que lo veía con una expresión casi asqueada.

─No soy la _puta_ de nadie. –El rubio apretó los puños, volviéndose hacia el moreno y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Sasuke no hizo ademan de querer apartarse, alzando el mentón, mirándolo altivo. Parecía una serpiente a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, sin importarle que esta fuese más grande.

─¡Nunca dije que lo fueras!

─Entonces no actúes como si lo pensaras. ─De un manotazo se quito de encima al rubio, obligándolo a retroceder. Naruto apretó los dientes, crispando los dedos con rabia mal contenida. Lo enfurecía, Sasuke lo enfurecía al extremo. No recordaba hace cuanto alguien no lo hacia perder el control.

La campana que indicaba el cambio de hora se hizo escuchar, y el sonido de sillas arrastrándose se extendió por todo el pasillo. Los alumnos no tardarían en salir de clases.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo arrastraba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela hacia rumbo desconocido. Naruto se dejo llevar, como una hoja de papel impulsada por el viento, sintiendo aun los músculos tensos por la disputa con el moreno y una sensación incomoda en la boca del estomago. Una pequeña vocecita la decía que se soltara, que lo mandara al cuerno, que no se acercara a él. Pero los pálidos dedos se aferraban con delicadeza a su muñeca, tirando de él con suavidad. Estaba seguro que si se detenía, Sasuke lo soltaría, dejándolo ir. Pero, ¿quería realmente eso? A veces la curiosidad era más fuerte que su sentido común.

Llegaron a los casilleros, Sasuke abrió el suyo y rebusco entre sus cosas, sacando finalmente una especie de botiquín portátil. Coloco algo de líquido en un pañuelo y lo coloco en la sonrojada mejilla del rubio. Naruto guiño un ojo cuando sintió el ardor característico del alcohol y el aroma penetrando sus fosas nasales.

"No se disculpara…" se dijo, sintiendo como lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a ponerla sobre su mejilla.

─Sostenlo ahí, en un rato bajará la hinchazón. –Sasuke se apoyo en los casilleros, observando a la nada, frotándose los nudillos que se habían enrojecido por el golpe─. Eres el típico deportista, hasta tienes la cara dura…

─Cállate… ─se defendió el otro, curvando apenas los labios. Se sentía idiota por estar ahí, a solas con Sasuke, dejando que lo ayudara a curar una herida que él mismo le había hecho─. Supongo que el golpe inicialmente no iba para mí.

─No. ─Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y exhalando despacio. Se podían escuchar las voces de los alumnos retumbando en los pasillos, seguramente no tardaría en aparecerse gente por ahí─. Pero tu insististe en meterte donde no te llaman.

─Ya, la próxima vez dejare que te muelan a golpes. ─rodó los ojos, girándose para apoyarse en los casilleros junto a Sasuke. Sintió la mirada de este sobre él, pero no quiso girarse a verlo.

─¿Eso pensabas que iba a hacerme? ─Naruto arqueó las cejas, pensando en las posibilidades.

─Pues, sí…

Una suave risa broto de los labios del moreno, curvados en una sonrisa socarrona. Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello negro cayendo laceo por los costados de su rostro. Habló entornando la mirada, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que le erizo el bello de la nuca al rubio.

"La mirada de un amante", pensó el rubio.

─Hay mejores cosas que pueden hacer con mi cuerpo en lugar de golpearme…

─N-No me interesa. ─Le ardían las mejillas, pero esta vez no por el golpe. Se alejo del casillero de Sasuke, dándose media vuelta para continuar viéndolo mientras hablaban─. Entonces, quería que tú… rayos…

Sasuke llevó sus manos al cuello de su camisa, tirando de ella un poco hacia arriba, deslizando luego los dedos por su pecho para alisar los pliegues. Si quería verse narcisista, lo estaba logrando. Hasta sus movimientos parecían ser premeditados con tal de verse exquisitos.

─Me enferma la gente que no acepta su naturaleza. –Unos cuantos chicos pasaron cerca a donde se encontraban, Sasuke no le dio importancia y continuo hablando, con la mirada fija en la nada─. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, no eres el único que sabe de mi pasatiempo.

─¿Pasatiempo? –Parpadeo, despejando su mirada añil antes de aventurarse a preguntar directamente─. ¿No es una especie de… trabajo?

─Te dije que no era una puta.

─Oh, ya, lo siento.

─No me abro de piernas para cualquiera que lo pida. –Los parpados le temblaron al rubio, y apretó más el pañuelo contra su mejilla. Se le hacía extraño escuchar a Sasuke hablar tan obscenamente─. Mucho menos por dinero, no lo necesito.

─¿Entonces, por qué…?

─_Oi_, ¡Naruto! ─El rubio sintió que lo tomaban por los hombros, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Se giro hacia el intruso, encontrándose con uno de los chicos de su grupo, quien sonreía con sorna─. Sakura te busca, dice que prometiste "ayudar" a las chicas con la limpieza.

─Ah… sí, ya voy… ─contesto por inercia, dejando confundido a su amigo. Todos sabían que le gustaba la delegada, y que reaccionase tan tranquilamente a una invitación de esta para pasar un rato juntos después de clases, era extraño.

─Bien… nos vemos, campeón. –Saludo con la mano al Uchiha, mas por educación que porque fuesen amigos, y se giro sobre sus pies, alejándose a paso rápido. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se giro hacia su amigo─. ¡Y no te preocupes, el entrenador no esta enojado! ─Naruto esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, sintiéndose agradecido por el comentario, tenía buenos amigos. Recordó que se encontraba hablando con Sasuke, y volvió la vista hacia este. Se sorprendió al no encontrarse con aquella sonrisita burlona que lo sacaba de quicio.

─¿Qué decías?

─Nada, que ya me voy. –Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva sin saber que decir cuando Sasuke se incorporó y le quito de mala gana el pañuelo que le había prestado, para después meterlo sin cuidado dentro de su casillero.

─¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

─¿Y a ti que te importa? ─Naruto apretó los labios, sin saber exactamente que contestar─. ¿Por qué te interesas tanto?

─¡Porque quiero entenderte! –soltó efusivamente, apretando los parpados, evitando a toda costa ver la expresión del moreno cuando le soltaba aquella cursilería. Solo cuando se percato del silencio que se había formado entre ambos se aventuro a abrir muy despacio los ojos, sintiéndose la necesidad de lanzarse por la primera ventana con la que se encontrara (lamentablemente, se encontraba en el primer piso).

Sasuke lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, como si quisiese decir algo. Sus ojos habían recuperado aquel brillo extraño que parecía preceder una tormenta.

─Cuando termines de hacer lo que tengas que hacer, búscame, _bateador_.

* * *

_Ampayer_* El que arbitra un juego de beisbol.

**F**inalNotes: Joder, Sasuke, no más no vayas a encerrarte con Naruto en los baños o ya veras la paliza que te da la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ok,no xD Eso más adelante...

Naruto se comienza a interesar en el "pasatiempo" de Sasuke, a ver si por jugar con juego no termina quemándose. Pero eso se verá en el próximo cap~

**Comentarios? Rage? love? "no actualices y dedicate a escribir hetero 8D"? **


	4. You are spilling me

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Fetichismo . Lime . BDSM [Más adelante]  
**28.N**otes: ¡Gracias por leer! Y el doble de gracias a las que comentan, sus reviews son miel sobre hojuelas ;_;

* * *

►Dope  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**I** _You are spilling me to the ground_ **I**

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos, sonriendo con satisfacción al no sentir la luz del sol golpeándole la piel tostada del rostro. Su madre le había dicho que se veía un poco más moreno que de costumbre, y empezaba a preocuparse. No es que le disgustara el tono bronceado de su piel, pero seguramente no faltaría algún maestro de mente estrecha que lo regañara por eso. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, pus pasaba demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, jugando en el campo de beisbol.

Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, disfrutando de la vista que tenía, oculto en la sombra del follaje desde lo alto de un viejo cedro. Podía ver a un grupo de chicas de un año superior –aunque con el uniforme de la escuela más ajustado que el de las chicas de años inferiores─ conversando animadamente, soltando risas agudas mientras señalaban a un grupo de chicos que vestían ropas deportivas. Supuso que debían ser del equipo de soccer. También observó a Ino, una chica de su curso, colgada del brazo de su novio, Shikamaru, un buen amigo suyo. La rubia no paraba de hablar, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo del castaño, logrando que este compusiera una mueca de incomodidad. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna, confirmando sus sospechas: su amigo debía de estar realmente enamorado para aguantar tanta charla sin sentido.

No le gustaban los estereotipos, especialmente si tenían que ver con rubios, pero Ino era el perfecto estereotipo de rubia tonta. Bonita, pero tonta.

El castaño alzó la vista hacia el árbol donde descansaba su amigo, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Naruto agitó una mano, moviendo los labios, susurrando un mudo "idiota". El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la mano, logrando que el rubio soltase una carcajada.

─Ay, el amor… ─volvió a ocultar las manos detrás de su cabeza, observando a su alrededor con los ojos adormilados y una sonrisa traviesa. Se pregunto donde estaría Sakura. Ella siempre se la pasaba de un lado a otro, discutiendo con algunos alumnos irresponsables y conversando con profesores. Se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo. Y le gustaba mucho esa faceta de chica responsable, tal vez porque el era bastante irresponsable.

Escuchó la campana a lo lejos, ignorándola por completo, sintiendo ganas de quedarse ahí continuar soñando con su futuro: Un flamante bate de beisbol entre sus manos, grandes estadios llenos de personas que aclamaban su nombre y la chica de sus sueños observándolo con adoración. La dulce gloria.

_"Cuando termines de hacer lo que tengas que hacer, búscame, bateador."_

Su dulce sueño se vio opacado por completo cuando recordó aquellas palabras dichas con lascivia, y sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que lo hizo arrugar las cejas y entrecerrar los ojos.

Lo había olvidado por completo… Sasuke y su estúpida invitación.

Después de haber tenido aquella extraña conversación (con aquel igual de extraño chico) el entrenador reunió a los miembros del equipo antes de que estos se fuesen a casa. Les explico que la directora había hablado con el, regañándolo por el pésimo desempeño académico de los miembros de su equipo. Le exigió que los chicos a su cargo tuvieran un promedio escolar aceptable para poder seguir en el equipo, con o sin competencia a la vuelta de la esquina. La mayoría de los miembros se quejaron, pero no paso a mayores, comprometiéndose de corazón a esforzarse en los siguientes exámenes.

Fue Naruto el más afectado por la noticia. Su promedio era desastroso, lo sabía muy bien, siempre le costaba pasar de año y si lo hacía era por muy poco.

La idea de ser expulsado del equipo lo había perturbado lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo lo demás y encerrarse en su habitación, abriendo libros empolvados que tenía en su escritorio. Incluso su madre se mostró sorprendida, preguntándole a su adorado remolino rubio si estaba enfermo o algo.

El rubio apretó los labios, incorporándose para poder bajar del árbol, dejándose caer sobre otra rama un poco mas baja, descendiendo en tan solo unos segundos.

─¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese? –Preguntó al aire, encogiendo los hombros─. Debería estar feliz de verme estudiar… ─el rubio metió las manos en sus bolsillos cuando escuchó la campana, encaminándose nuevamente hacia su salón de clases.

Y así, no había hablado con Sasuke desde aquel día, más concentrado en estudiar para los exámenes parciales.

* * *

─Hombre, te ves horrible… ─confesó el castaño con honestidad, cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada de reproche a su amigo. Quien estaba con la mirada perdida y el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano─. Si no te conociera diría que quieres estar en el cuadro de honor…

─En realidad quiero estar en los _Giants*_.

─Sigue soñando. –se burló Kiba, pegándole una manotazo en la espalda a su amigo de ojos claros, quien dejó que su cabeza cayera y golpeará la carpeta─. ¡Naruto, revive!

─En 5 minutos… ─balbuceó, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco, viendo imposible la tarea de hacer que se levante.

─Se que estas cansado por estudiar tanto, aunque es inútil, eres muy torpe y no importa cuanto te esfuerces siempre repruebas.

─¡¿Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo  
? ─cuestionó indignado, golpeándose el pecho─. ¡Un poco de apoyo para tu amigo, por favor! –Volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos─. No tengo energías ni para comer…

─¿Sabes que necesitas? ¡Una novia! –propuso el castaño, golpeando un puño con la palma de su mano, ignorando al otro─. Una chica guapa que te de de comer en la boca y esas cosas empalagosas que hacen en la tele…

─Ahá, y dime, ¿Dónde consigo una?

Una sonrisita traviesa se formó en el rostro del castaño, quien tomó aire, antes de preguntar en voz muy alta, alertando al de ojos azules.

─¿Que tal, "Sakura-chan"? ─Bromeó el otro, logrando que el rubio espabilara lo suficiente como para alzar la vista y verificar que la chica no estuviese cerca─. Anda, no te hagas, bien que te gustaría _comértela_ a ella.

─¡Cierra la boca, alguien puede oírte! ─advirtió el rubio, tratando de asestarle un golpe a su amigo. Este rió con fuerza al ver su objetivo logrado, esquivando ágilmente un golpe─. Bien, bien, iré a comer con ustedes.

─¡Perfecto! ─celebró Kiba, aplaudiendo antes de trotar hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo para echarle un vistazo a su amigo antes de salir─. Iré a separarnos un lugar, no te tardes.

─Sí, sí… ─agito una mano, indicándole que se fuera, volviendo a apoyar el mentón en la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos. Aun estaba demasiado cansado y quería disfrutar de la quietud del salón de clases vacío.

Observó por la ventana con fingido interés, sin sorprenderse de ver a varias chicas jugando voleyball y a otros conversando en distintas partes del patio. Envidiaba su energía, pero claro, él se mataba practicando en la caja de bateo hasta que sus brazos no podían más y al mismo tiempo preocuparse porque el maestro no lo reprobara por ser un incompetente, mientras esos chicos seguramente perdían el tiempo jugando videojuegos o viendo películas porno.

Se sonrojó, recordando que él también hacia esas cosas. Aunque no últimamente…

─¿No iras a almorzar?

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, crispando los dedos involuntariamente. Su pulso se disparó, su mente le gritó que saliese de ahí, que lo ignorase, que se levantase de su asiento y saliera por la puerta, pasando olímpicamente de aquella persona.

─Iré en un rato…

─Me has estado evitando…

Naruto se volvió hacia él, encontrándose con aquella mirada sagaz que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta, evitando así que alguien entrase… o saliese.

Por alguna razón se sintió como un ratón a merced de un felino.

─Claro que no. –explicó el rubio, rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por haber pasado del otro durante varios días, aunque lo había hecho sin querer─. He estado ocupado…

─¿Tanto te distraigo?

─¡No te creas la gran cosa! –con las mejillas sonrojadas, el rubio se levantó de golpe, logrando que la silla rechinara al ser arrastrada hacia atrás─. No… no he podido hablar contigo porque estoy muy ocupado tratando de que no me saquen del equipo por mis malas calificaciones.

─Si deseas yo puedo ayudarte. ─propuso de golpe, logrando que Naruto abriera mucho los ojos─. Soy un buen tutor, podría lograr que hasta un deportista idiota como tú obtenga un 10… ─Los delgados labios del moreno se curvaron con diversión, cosa que molesto aun más al rubio. ¡Lo llamaba tonto como si nada! Y aunque fuera cierto, ¡tampoco tenía derecho de decirle eso a la ligera!

─¡No me llames idio…! ─La expresión Naruto pasó rápidamente de indignación a asombro─ ¡¿Un diez? ─Alzó las manos, enseñando sus palmas─. ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad puedes hacer que saque un diez?

Sasuke ladeó el rostro, sin perder la sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en sus facciones.

─Por supuesto.

─¡Increíble! –Naruto se acercó al moreno, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos azules refulgiendo con alegría─. ¡Joder! ¡No tienes idea del peso que me quitas de encima! –Se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando sonoramente─. De ninguna forma puedo dejar que me expulsen del equipo.

─Entonces nos vemos después de clases. –propuso Sasuke, dándose media vuelta y volviendo a abrir la puerta─. ¿Te parece bien ir a mi casa?

─Ah, sí, sí, cla… ─el rubio calló, escuchando a la pequeña vocecita que le gritaba "peligro" en su cabeza, asimilando el riesgo de ir a la casa del moreno, probablemente quedándose a solas con él.

No, la sola idea lo asustaba.

─Es decir, tengo cosas que hacer en casa, no creo que pueda…

─Pues entonces en tu casa.

─Sí, perfecto. –soltó de golpe, llevándose después las manos a la boca al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Sasuke lo observó por sobre su hombro, entornando los ojos.

─Entonces nos vemos a la salida.

* * *

Sakura parpadeó un poco antes de abrir la boca, observando con curiosidad la extraña aura que rodeaba a su alegre amigo. Este se encontraba sentado entre dos maquinas expendedoras, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, golpeando su nuca contra el concreto una y otra vez, apretando los parpados cuando su cabeza impactaba contra la dura estructura.

─¿Naruto? ─El chico dejó de moverse, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante─. ¿Te… paso algo? ─El rubio alzó la vista despacio, con los ojos llorosos y la mandíbula temblándole.

─Siento que le vendí mi alma al diablo… ─Sakura suspiró, acuclillándose frente al de ojos claros para poder estar a su altura.

─¿Puedo ayudarte? –pregunto suavemente, obteniendo una negación muda por parte del rubio─. ¿Es por lo que te dijo el entrenador?

─Algo así…

Sakura soltó una risita, volviendo a erguirse, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

─Todo estará bien. ─el rubio alzó la vista, enfocando sus ojos en las esmeraldas que adornaban las bonitas facciones de la chica. Esta estiró una mano, alzando un pulgar, guiñando un ojo─. ¡Tan solo esfuérzate!

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo mentalmente a Sakura por el apoyo moral que le daba.

* * *

Camino despacio hacia su casillero, observando hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y también a ambos lados de los pasillos. Alzó su muñeca para ver la hora. Hacia exactamente unos 15 minutos que había sonado la campana que indicaba la salida.

─Bien… despejado. ─Trotó hacia su casillero, dejando su mochila a un lado para poder abrirlo─. ¡Deprisa, deprisa! –guardó algunos libros para tener menos peso que cargar y se calzó nuevamente sus zapatos, volviendo a cerrar el casillero. Recogió su mochila y se dio media vuelta, topándose de frente con una familiar mirada color carbón─. ¡SASUKE!

─Te tardabas. –siseó el otro, inclinándose un poco hacia el rubio, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban. La acusación era implícita.

─Lo siento… ─El rubio se sonrojó un poco, viéndose descubierto. Maldijo por lo bajo al moreno y se colgó la mochila al hombro, avanzando hacia la salida─. Ya vámonos.

Detrás de él, Sasuke acentuaba su sonrisa, completamente satisfecho con la reacción que causaba en ese chico ruidoso.

* * *

El sonido de sus pisadas y el furioso latir de su corazón eran todo lo que escuchaba, sumergido en aquel incómodo silencio que definitivamente acontecía alguna tormenta. Naruto observó de soslayo al moreno, que caminaba a su lado, con una expresión serena. No se veía nervioso ni nada, como si todo le fuese indiferente. Apretó los labios, desviando la mirada de aquellas facciones relajadas. Aunque no sabia que expresión tenia podía jurar que él si estaba sonrojado, pues sentía las mejillas calientes.

"Joder, joder, joder… " repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar llevar a Sasuke a su casa? Él… él no era como los otros chicos. ¿Y si trataba de meterle mano? No dudaría en golpearlo, por supuesto que no. Pero no quería hacer alguna escena y menos delante de su madre o su padre.

─¿Estas bien? –le preguntó el moreno al oído, logrando que el rubio jadeara asustado al sentir el aliento del otro golpeando su piel. Sasuke soltó una risa suave, observando al chico a su lado con una ceja arqueada─. No tienes que estar nervioso.

─No estoy nervioso. ─masculló el rubio, apretando los dientes, llevándose una mano al rostro y frotando su oreja─. Es solo que, mi madre es un tanto efusiva y ruidosa, seguro que a un "señorito" como tú le resultara incómodo.

─Me siento cómodo a tu lado. –contestó con simpleza el moreno, logrando que Naruto parpadeara asombrado─. Así que deja de preocuparte tanto. –los parpados que acababan pestañas tupidas cayeron; solo un resquicio dejaba a la vista los orbes ébanos con los que Sasuke observaba al rubio─. Después de todo, solo voy a enseñarte algunas cosas…

Cuando llegaron, Naruto se apresuro a abrir la puerta sin perder tiempo, con toda la intención de encerrarse con Sasuke en su habitación. Conocía a su madre y solo acabaría avergonzándolo frente al niño bonito.

─Ven, date prisa. –cerró con cuidado la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible─. Mi habitación esta escaleras arri… ¿Sasuke? ─Con horror, observó como el moreno había pasado olímpicamente de sus palabras y caminaba con toda confianza hacia el interior de su casa paseando la vista por las paredes, cuadros colgados y adornos en la sala─. ¡Sasuke, ven acá! –llamó con voz ronca, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El de ojos oscuro se giró hacia el.

─Muéstrame tu casa.

Naruto abrió la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno.

─¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No! –señaló las escaleras—solo sube las escaleras y vamos a mi habitación.

─Al menos preséntame a tus padres.

─¡Ya dije que no! ─zanjó la distancia que lo separaba del moreno y lo tomo de la muñeca, tirando suavemente de él─. Solo vamos a mi habitación y ya, no causes problemas… ─Sasuke apretó los labios, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Acercó el rostro hacia el rubio, entornando los ojos, logrando que el otro callara al instante.

─¿Tan desesperado estas porque estemos a solas? –La mandíbula del rubio cayó, observando con indignación el rostro del otro.

─¡¿Qué… que insinúas…?

─¿Naruto? –Una figura femenina se asomó por la cocina, y ambos chicos enfocaron sus ojos en la mujer de largo cabello rojo que los observaba con ojos curiosos. La mujer sonrió y sus ojos chispearon de emoción─. ¿Una visita?

─Mamá… ─musitó el rubio, soltando a Sasuke, viéndose derrotado. Se paso una mano por el rostro, extendiendo la otra hacia Sasuke─. Él es Uchiha Sasuke, un compañero de clases.

─¡Oh, pero que bien parecido es! –La pelirroja hizo bruscamente a un lado a su hijo, tomando las manos del moreno y mirándolo con adoración─. Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki. –se señalo a si misma, esbozando una alegre sonrisa─. Pero puedes decirme simplemente Kushina, o si lo deseas "mamá" esta bien.

─Mucho gusto.

─¡Oka-san! –exclamó el rubio, sonrojándose violentamente. Su madre era demasiado efusiva con las visitas, y aunque le gustaba ese lado suyo, a veces lograba avergonzarlo─. S-Sasuke vino a ayudarme con algunas materias, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

─¿Ya almorzaste, Sasuke-kun? ─preguntó una Kushina sonriente, obteniendo una negativa por parte del moreno─. Entonces déjame servirles algo. –La mujer se giró hacia su hijo─. Naruto, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

─¡Ya dije que no tenemos mucho tiempo! –se quejó el rubio, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. La mujer afiló la mirada, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con como se expresaba─. Es decir… sí, ya te ayudo. –Naruto dejó su maletín a un lado observando al moreno con rabia contenida. Este simplemente observaba divertido la forma en la que madre e hijo se trataban, aparentemente disfrutando del ambiente.

* * *

El moreno se llevó el primer bocado a la boca, con total elegancia, degustando de la comida casera que la pelirroja le había servido. Esta se encontraba sentada junto a él, observándolo con ojos brillantes.

─Está delicioso. –comentó educadamente el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa. La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, dándose unos golpecitos con orgullo.

─Sabia que te gustaría, aunque no sea muy femenina se me da muy bien la cocina.

─Usted me parece muy femenina.

─¡Pero que cosas dices, Sasuke-kun!

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, llevándose los palillos a la boca. La situación le parecía completamente surrealista. Nunca pensó que Sasuke y su madre congeniaran tan bien, ¡hasta parecía que flirteaban!

─Buenas tardes. –Otro rubio entró a la cocina, aflojando el nudo de su corbata, con una expresión cansada en el rostro─. Oh, ¿un amigo de Naruto?

─Es un compañero de clases. –corrigió el rubio, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de su madre─. ¡Mamá, eso duele!

─Pues aprende a ser más cortes con las visitas. –advirtió la pelirroja, alzando un puño amenazante. Volvió la vista hacia su esposo, haciéndole un ademan para que se acercara─. Sasuke-kun nos hará el favor de ayudar a Naruto con sus tareas, ¿no es lindo? –preguntó llevándose las manos al pecho─. Debe tener una gran paciencia para aceptar enseñarle al cabeza hueca de tu hijo.

─Kushina… ─el rubio rió nerviosamente, observando como su hijo rechinaba los dientes con molestia─. Soy Minato, mucho gusto Sasuke. –se presentó cortésmente el mayor, estrechando la mano del moreno. No tardo en tomar asiento junto a su esposa y unirse a la conversación. Solo Naruto se mostraba ausente, sintiéndose por demás incómodo. No era la primera vez que llevaba algún amigo a casa, pero con Sasuke su madre se puso especialmente atenta.

─Y dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿no tendrás una hermana o prima de tu edad? –preguntó la pelirroja, dejando sus palillos a un lado.

─No, solo tengo un hermano y primos varones. ─El moreno encogió los hombros─. En mi familia la gran mayoría son hombres.

─Oh vaya, que lástima. ─La pelirroja cerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos─. A Naruto le hace falta una novia guapa. –El rubio casi se atraganta al escuchar las palabras de su madre, tosiendo ruidosamente mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso del cual bebía. Su padre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo.

─¡Pero que cosas dices!

─Vamos, tan solo imagina si Sasuke fuera una chica. –-explico la mujer, extendiendo una mano hacia el moreno, quien sonreía divertido por la situación─. Sería preciosa.

─Tranquilo, Naru, tu madre tan solo bromea. ─Minato frotó los cabellos revueltos de su hijo, quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso─. Sabes que le gustan los chicos con look _bishonen_.

─Por eso me case contigo. ─afirmó la pelirroja, soltando una risita. Minato rió con ella, logrando que al final el rubio también sonriera. Mientras su madre le preguntaba a su padre como le había ido en el trabajo, desvió sus ojos hacia Sasuke, quien también lo estaba mirando.

Fue la primera vez que no lo hizo sentir incómodo encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros.

* * *

─Por fin… ─El rubio se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada─. Por eso dije que no hicieras ruido, mi madre es muy parlanchina.

─Fue divertido escucharla hablar sobre ti. –El dejo burlón en la voz de Sasuke logró que el rubio bufara con molestia─. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no carcajearme con las historias que contó.

─Oh, solo cállate. –pidió el rubio, pataleando sobre la cama─. Acabemos con esto de una vez, ya se esta haciendo tarde. ─Naruto se levantó de la cama, acercándose a su escritorio donde reposaban algunos libros entreabiertos. Sasuke, en lugar de seguirlo, dejo su maletín de la escuela a los pies de la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón─. ¿Qué haces?

─Te gustan los comics, eh. ─Observó los infantiles estampados en la colcha del rubio, donde podía verse un logo de superhéroes. Acarició con suavidad la superficie suave, paseando la vista por la habitación de Naruto. Posters de famosos jugadores de beisbol, una repisa llena de artículos de colección sobre historietas, una consola de videojuegos frente al televisor. Una habitación muy al estilo occidental, algo que el moreno no había visto antes─. Supongo que porque tu padre es americano. ¿Tú naciste en Japón?

─Sip. Mi padre conoció a mi madre durante un viaje y aunque planeo quedarse solo un tiempo en el país, tuvo que mudarse aquí. ─se señaló a si mismo─. Culpa mía.

─De no ser por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules juraría que es japonés. –Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo de la habitación. Era de color azul oscuro y tenia estrellas blancas estampadas─. Es muy callado.

─Lo sé, mi madre es mucho más ruidosa. ─Naruto tamborileó sobre la madera del escritorio con los dedos─. Mi madre tiene raíces extranjeras, mis bisabuelos son rusos. Aunque ella nació en Japón. –Un suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio, quien no disfrutaba hablar de su excéntrica familia─. Mi abuela se casó con un japonés y ahí tienes a mi madre. Toda una japonesita tímida.

─Me gusta tu casa. –concluyo Sasuke, sin mirar al rubio─. También tu familia. Y hasta tu infantil habitación…

─_Hey_, que no soy el único al que le gusta los comics. Muchos hombres mayores también los leen. –Naruto cruzó los brazos, frunciendo la boca─. Así que no digas que soy infantil.

─Oh, por supuesto que no lo eres. Ya eres todo un "hombrecito". –Se burló el moreno, recostándose boca arriba sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos─. Apuesto a que tienes un montón de películas y revistas porno escondidas entre tus historietas.

El rubio abrió la boca alarmado, sonrojándose al instante.

─N-No es para tanto. ─se excusó, bajando la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas calientes─. Solo he visto un par…

─¿Enserio? ─Sasuke giró sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Aspiró el aroma de las sabanas limpias, detectando un sutil aroma a frutas cítricas que lo hizo curvar los labios en una sonrisa.

Naranjas. Naruto olía a naranjas.

El susodicho volvió a alzar la vista, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sasuke con el rostro en su almohada. Apretó los puños, azorado, arrugando las cejas.

─¿Qué… qué haces?

El moreno se irguió, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, observando por sobre su hombro al rubio. Se acercó al borde, volviendo a agacharse para observar por debajo de la cama. Estiró una mano y sacó una vieja caja llena de historietas

─Veamos… ─Rebusco entre las revistas, sin tardar demasiado en encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó un par de CD's y dos revistas con mujeres voluptuosas en la portada, enseñándoselas al rubio─. A mi me parece que aquí hay más de un par…

─¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ─Acercándose rápidamente al moreno, Naruto le arrebato las revistas y videos que tenía en la mano, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz─. Estoy en crecimiento y siento algo de curiosidad. ¡¿Acaso es ilegal?

─Por supuesto que no. ─Sasuke se puso de pie, extendiendo una mano hacia el rubio, dándole un golpecito en la nariz─. Necesitas practicar si quieres tirarte a tu chica.

─¡Sasuke! ─El rubio le cubrió la boca con una mano, preocupándose por que su madre lo oyese─. Ya sabía yo que estabas aparentando frente a mi madre. ¡No eres más que un pervertido! ─el moreno rodeó la muñeca del rubio, logrando que retirase su mano.

─No estas en posición de llamarme pervertido. –Señaló las revistas que aun tenía Naruto en la otra mano, sonriendo lascivo─. Te gustan las morenas. ─Los ojos azules titilaron, y la boca se abrió buscando contradecir aquella afirmación, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Se inclinó un poco hacia el de ojos claros, quedando a la altura de su oído, hablando con voz ronca─. Sobre lo que dijo tu madre… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría yo si fuese una chica?

Las revistas resbalaron de entre los dedos morenos, desparramándose sobre el piso de la habitación, siendo seguida de los videos que hicieron un ruido seco al impactar contra el suelo alfombrado.

La primera reacción del rubio habría sido estrellar el puño contra la cara bonita de Sasuke, pero no lo hizo. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era precisamente por eso que no lo golpeó.

No quería arruinar su bonito rostro.

De un empujón se apartó del moreno, crispando los dedos, tomando aire antes de volver a hablar─. Escúchame bien: ni aunque fueras una chica, ni aunque fueras la ultima persona en el mundo, nunca, nunca, ¡NUNCA me fijaría en una persona tan arrogante, presuntuosa y pervertida como tú! –rugió enojado, apretando los parpados─. ¡Serías la última persona en el mundo de la cual me enamoraría!

La habitación se quedo en silencio, y Naruto tardó algunos segundos en abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, espero encontrarse con los ojos ébanos inyectados de rabia mal contenida, pero lo que se encontró fue una mirada oscura, vacía, de un penoso gris que distaba del brillante negro que usualmente apreciaba en aquel rostro.

─Lo sé. –susurró bajito el moreno, alzando el mentón. Sus palabras estaban teñidas de un tinte de indiferencia─. En ningún momento hable de amor.

Naruto relajó los músculos, entrecerrando los ojos. Una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho, pero decidió ignorarla.

No había dicho nada que no fuese verdad.

─Saca tus libros. –Sasuke se inclinó y recogió su maletín, sacando un cuaderno de apuntes y un lapicero─. Prometí que te ayudaría así que hagámoslo de una vez. –El de ojos azules asintió, sin despegar la vista del moreno, quien paso de largo y se acercó al escritorio donde colocó su cuaderno─. Ven…

Naruto obedeció, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente volverse asfixiante. Pero al menos eso ayudo a que se concentrara de lleno en los libros. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Sasuke era un buen maestro, y no tardaron más de dos horas en acabar con la tarea que dejó su maestro ese día, cosa que normalmente al rubio le tomaba más del doble de tiempo.

─Ya es de noche. –comentó el de ojos azules, ahogando un bostezo─. Supongo que es todo por hoy, ¿verdad? ─Sasuke asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, cerrando su cuaderno y alejándose del rubio para recoger sus cosas. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, adivinando que se encontraba molesto por lo que había dicho.

"A pesar de todo me esta ayudando, no debería haberle hablado así" Naruto bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

─Bien, me retiro. –Sasuke camino hacia al puerta─. Nos vemos.

─¡E-Espera! ─Antes de girar la perilla, el de ojos oscuros se giró hacia el rubio, quien se había levantado de la silla y se había acercado a él, quedando a tan solo unos pasos.

─No te preocupes, conozco la salida.

─Al menos déjame acompañarte a la parada del autobús. ─pidió Naruto, desviando la mirada para no toparse con esa mirada fría que le calaba hasta los huesos─. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… por tu ayuda… ya sabes.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, observándolo unos segundos. Volvió a girarse hacia al puerta y se encogió de hombros.

─Como quieras.

Los ojos azules se alzaron y una sonrisa alegre se dibujo en el rostro del de piel tostada, quien metió las llaves de su casa a su bolsillo y acompaño a Sasuke hacia la salida. Antes de irse, Kushina se despidió muy amablemente de Sasuke, pidiéndole que volviera a visitarlos pronto. Sasuke le sonrió, agradeciendo su invitación.

* * *

Aunque Naruto nunca tomase el bus para ir a la escuela, supuso que Sasuke si lo necesitaría, pues aparentemente vivía en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual quedaba a unos 30 minutos de su hogar.

─Bien, aquí estamos. –-Sasuke pasó de Naruto, deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos delante de él─. Mira, ahí viene uno, al menos no tendrás que esperar. –animó con una sonrisa, señalando el bus que se acercaba.

Sasuke asintió, aun dándole la espalda, logrando que Naruto arrugara las cejas preocupado. Era oficial, definitivamente Sasuke estaba molesto.

El bus se detuvo en la parada y las puertas se abrieron. Sasuke no se giró en ningún momento hacia su acompañante, soltando un frío "nos vemos en la escuela" antes de subir los escalones para entrar al bus.

En un impulso, que Naruto no supo de donde salió, ni deseo saberlo, estiró su mano y tomó a Sasuke del brazo, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel blanca expuesta, logrando que el otro se detuviera y se girara hacia él.

Los ojos azules centellaron bajo las luces de los faroles a los lados de las calles, que ya estaban encendidos pues la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Sasuke enfocó su mirada azabache en aquellos ojos color cielo, entornando los ojos al ver los labios del otro moverse muy despacio.

─¡Vuelve a visitarme mañana!

Sasuke entreabrió los labios y asintió despacio. La mano morena que lo sostenía lo dejo ir, permitiendo que la puerta del bus se cerrase y el auto partiese a su destino. Naruto observó el bus hasta que desapareció de su vista, dejándolo con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Observó su mano, la cual había rozado la piel blanca del otro.

─Su piel es tibia… ─Naruto parpadeó antes de sacudir el rostro, tratando de librarse de aquellos extraños pensamientos. De alguna forma, Sasuke siempre lograba dejarlo perturbado. Se dio golpecitos en la mejilla con la palma de la mano y camino de vuelta a su hogar, mirando una ultima vez el camino por donde se había ido el bus.

* * *

**F**inal Notes: Lamento la horrografia.  
Y Sasuke conoció a su suegra :3 Ya ni se lo que escribí, espero que aun haya gente leyendome :'( Y es que este fic es raro, y se pone aun más hard adelante~~

A ver si Naruto se come a Sakura antes de que Sasuke se lo coma a él -haha- Nah, por favor, no hagan comentarios contra Sakura xD que a mi me gusta el character aunque ame el SasuNaru.

**Review? Hate? love? Escribe hetero y no yaoi?**


	5. You are killing me

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Fetichismo . Lime . BDSM [Más adelante]  
**28.N**otes: Leí por ahí que YA están empezando a borrar historias con contenido "fuerte"… pero solo en el fandom ingles.

**Estaba pensando en publicar –por si las dudas- este fic SOLAMENTE en AO3 y Amor yaoi :3** But veamos que pasa… como siempre, gracias por leer, y el doble de gracias a los que comentan x3

* * *

►Dope  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**IV **You are killing me** IV**

* * *

Los cristalinos ojos color cielo se alzaron velozmente, enfocados en el letrero sobre la entrada de aquel enorme edificio con toques futuristas que tenía en frente. La palabra "_ d_" escrita con letras cursivas y diminutos focos brillando a su alrededor llamó rápidamente su atención. Por alguna razón ese lugar parecía más un hotel que un complejo departamental.

Volvió la mirada clara al trozo de papel que sostenía entre sus dedos, observando nuevamente la dirección escrita con tinta liquida negra. Sí, la dirección era la correcta, definitivamente era_ el lugar_. Pero le costaba un poco creer que un adolescente viviese en esa parte de la ciudad, en un edificio del que solo entraban hombres y mujeres con trajes elegantes y de etiqueta, unos con expresión cansada y otros hablando animadamente por celular.

Resopló con molestia, metiéndose el trozo de papel al bolsillo y reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber accedido a ir a ese lugar.

* * *

─_¡¿QUÉ?_

_La gorra de beisbol de su adorado equipo cayó al suelo, sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Sasuke, quien se encontraba frente a él, desvió la vista hacia esta, alzando un dedo y señalándola._

─_Se ensuciará._

─_¡No me cambies de tema! –Naruto agitó los brazos, llamando su atención, para que este volviera su vista hacia él. Los ojos felinos del moreno lo observaron con una mezcla de indiferencia y curiosidad, armonizando con su expresión de completa indiferencia__. ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no podrás darme clases durante lo que resta del mes? ¡Aun debo aprobar los finales!_

─_Esta semana tendré más trabajo del usual y no podré ir a tu casa después de clases. __Arqueó una ceja__. Trabajo es trabajo, y te recuerdo que tú no me estas pagando por darte clases._

─_¡No seas así! __torció la boca en gesto resentido, arrugando las cejas__. ¡Prometiste que me ayudarías!_

─_Ya te explique, tu casa queda relativamente lejos, tardaré demasiado en regresar a la mía y no puedo posponer mi trabajo. _

─_¡Pues entonces los fines de semana! _

─_Tengo compromisos._

─_¡Rayos! –Naruto se llevo las manos a la cabeza y tirando un poco de sus cabellos, rechinando los dientes con desesperación al ver que no tenía muchas opciones__. ¡¿Qué haré? ¡Justo cuando había logrado calmar al entrenador! –dejo caer sus brazos y bajo la cabeza, decaído__. Si la directora ve otro 6 en mi libreta me sacaran del equipo y tal vez no vuelva a jugar, ¡nunca!_

─_A menos que… __la voz rasposa del moreno logró llamar la atención de Naruto, quien levantó la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con aquellos ojos oscuros fijos en su persona__. Después de que termine de trabajar, puedo ayudarte…_

─_¿Enserio? Pero, ¿como…? _

─_En mi casa, por supuesto. –sonrió, apenas, entornando los ojos__. ¿Te parece bien?_

_Naruto parpadeó, asintiendo despacio, demasiado preocupado en su futuro en el equipo como para permitirse desconfiar de su "tutor"._

─_Esta bien…_

* * *

─Ahora que lo pienso… ─el rubio sentía las gotas de sudor agolpándose en su frente, y su ceja contraerse en un curioso tic─. Seguro lo planeó todo… ese bastardo…

Con pasos seguros se aproximó a la puerta giratoria, ingresando con expresión incomoda al elegante recibidor, suspirando con tranquilidad al ver que, a pesar de las fachas que tenía (la chaqueta de un naranja fosforescente, los pantalones bombachos y las zapatillas enlodadas por haber caminado por el pasto húmedo en lugar de la segura vereda) no llamaba la atención de otras personas.

Eso, o todos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían como para prestarle atención a un chiquillo con pintas de vago.

Paseo la vista por el lugar: desde el elegante tapizado en las paredes hasta los pulidos cristales de las puertas; todo parecía tener más valor que su propia vida (y tenía una autoestima bastante alto). Solo por curiosidad alzo la vista hacia el techo, sorprendiéndose al ver una gran araña de vidrio con pinceladas doradas y figuras de cristal colgando de los focos.

Sí, todo era muy bonito, bonito y caro.

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió la vista hacia el ascensor. Sasuke le había dicho que vivía en el último piso, así que tendría que subir por ahí, aun cuando no le molestaba usar las escaleras. Observó el recibidor y al hombre mayor que se encontraba firmando unos papeles, pero que pareció prestarle poca atención. Descartando la idea de… ¿presentarse? (puesto que temía que lo detuviesen por su apariencia "sospechosa") opto por ingresar directamente al ascensor, del cual salieron varios hombres que caminaban apresuradamente, como si se les hiciese tarde. Por accidente uno de ellos lo golpeo con el hombro, y es que salían con tanta prisa que no veían por donde iban.

─Idiota… ─masculló con resentimiento el rubio, frotándose el brazo adolorido. Se movió serpenteo entre las últimas personas que aun quedaban por salir y cuando por fin estuvo adentro se permitió presionar con fuerza el botón número 6, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La sutil música que lo acompaño en el corto transcurso entre el primer piso y el sexto, en lugar de relajarlo, solo lo puso más nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a lugares tan refinados y la sensación de que acabaría rompiendo algo muy caro no dejaba de picarlo en el estómago.

─Recuerda, Naruto, camina despacio…─se dijo a si mismo, inspirando hondo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salió a paso apresurado, chocando con una mujer que por poco deja caer su bolso, atrapándolo en el aire─. ¡Lo siento! –Se disculpo el rubio, recibiendo una mirada iracunda por parte de la mujer, quien viró el rostro y alzando el mentón ignoró la disculpa del más joven. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, resentido, volviendo a girarse hacia el pasillo─. ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?…

Camino a lo largo del pasillo, observando los números dorados en las puertas de las habitaciones, deteniéndose frente a la que no tenía número. Volvió a revisar el papel donde tenia apuntada las indicaciones de Sasuke y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al percatarse de que ya había llegado.─Bien… ─arrugando el papel y metiéndolo en su bolsillo, extendió la mano hacia la puerta, presionando el timbre durante unos segundos. Podía escuchar su corazón palpitando dentro su pecho, la garganta seca y una punzada incómoda en el estómago. La misma sensación que tenía antes de iniciar un partido de beisbol.

Escuchó pasos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, una voz maldiciendo por lo bajo y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, la puerta se entreabrió, y por un momento pensó que se encontraría con Sasuke. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando unos ojos claros lo observaron con sorpresa.

Naruto se sonrojó. El cabello rubio cubriendo parte de su rostro, cayendo laceo por sus hombros, la piel blanca, los ojos añiles, la nariz respingada, los labios delgados.

Era guapa, realmente guapa. Seguramente era unos años mayor.

¿Se habría equivocado de piso?

─Esto… ─intento hablar, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso─. Di-disculpa…

─¿Y tú quién rayos eres…?

El de piel trigueña palideció de golpe, abriendo mucho la boca en un intento de llevar más oxígeno a su cerebro.

Esa voz… no había sonado nada femenina.

─¡¿Eres…? –cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos, alzando una mano y señalando tembloroso el rostro del otro─. ¡¿Eres un hombre?

Tarde se dio cuenta Naruto de que su pregunta no había sido muy cortes. Un sonoro golpe en su cabeza fue la prueba de ella.

─¿Decías? –pregunto el mayor, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Naruto se sobó la cabeza, guiñando los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos por el golpe.

─Lo siento… es solo que…

─¡Les he dicho cientos de veces que no entren por aquí!─explicó con voz tono cansado el rubio─. ¿Es que acaso no entienden?

─¡Sasuke me dijo que viniera!

─¿Sasuke? –Las facciones del chico se suavizaron, mientras se inclinaba hacia el menor para verlo el rostro del intruso más de cerca, parpadeando unas cuantas veces antes de entornar los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa divertida─. Umh… ya veo… ─se hizo hacia atrás, dándose media vuelta e ingresando nuevamente al apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que el estudiante pudiese pasar─. Tú eres ese amigo suyo que iba a venir hoy. –se rascó la nuca con algo de pena, girándose hacia Naruto, con expresión cansada─. Lo siento, lo había olvidado… solo, pasa adelante y eso. –invitó sin una pizca de amabilidad, incomodando a Naruto, quien suspiro largamente antes de cruzar la puerta.

Contuvo el aliento al ver el interior. El lugar era sumamente espacioso, más de lo que parecía desde afuera. Por curiosidad volvió a salir, observando por el pasillo las habitaciones de al lado.

─¿Cómo es posible que…?

─En este piso no vive nadie más. –Naruto observó por sobre su hombro al rubio, quien se acomodaba el largo mechón de cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro─. Por eso es tan grande, las otras puertas son solo para aparentar.

─Genial… ─Naruto giró sobre sus pies, volviendo a ingresar al ambiente. Se quedo de pie en medio de lo que parecía ser el living, aunque desde su posición podía ver la cocina, el comedor y un largo pasillo que parecía llevar a otro ambiente igual de grande.

Y es que no había paredes separando los ambientes, todo estaba en el mismo espacio.

─Es realmente grande… ─"y esta muy desordenado", estuvo a punto de agregar.

─Sasuke esta ocupado ahora. ─El chico pareció no escucharlo, pues se remangó la camiseta hasta los codos, acercándose al espacio donde se encontraba una pequeña pero moderna cocina─. Será mejor que te sientes y esperes un poco, apenas esta cambiándose. ─Retiró la tapa de una de las ollas, liberando algo de vapor, inundando el ambiente con un delicioso aroma a estofado con verduras.

─De acuerdo. ─Naruto se acercó a uno de los sofás que se encontraba sobre una elegante alfombra, dejando su mochila sobre la piel artificial y sentándose muy despacio─. Eh… ¿Esta bien que no me quite los zapatos? –preguntó apenado, viendo sus pies.

─El departamento es estilo occidental, no te preocupes.(1) –contesto el otro, revolviendo con un cucharon el contenido de una de las ollas. Se llevó a los labios la cuchara, probando el sabor─. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─¡Uzumaki Naruto! –habló atropelladamente el rubio, tratando de mostrarse seguro, arrancándole una sonrisa al otro. El joven lo observo con ojos brillantes.

─Un nombre curioso. –Volvió la vista hacia la olla, tapándola nuevamente y apagando el fuego─. Yo soy Deidara, vivo aquí con Sasuke e Itachi.

─¿Itachi?

─El hermano mayor de Sasuke. –aclaró Deidara, acercándose nuevamente a Naruto. Este se percató de que caminaba descalzo, apenas vestido con una camiseta blanca y jeans gastados. Podía ver manchas rojas y negras cubriendo gran parte de su ropa, aparentemente pintura. Se veía como la clase de persona que se preocupaba poco por su apariencia, pero sin llegar a verse vulgar. Deidara se dejó caer junto a su invitado, logrando que el sofá se hundiera bajo su peso. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros extranjeros─. ¿Fumas?

─No, gracias.

─Tú te lo pierdes… ─Acercó uno de los cigarrillos a los labios, sosteniéndolo frente a la llama de un encendedor rojo brillante. Después de darle un par de caladas se giró hacia Naruto, quien no había dejado de observarlo, sorprendido por la elegancia de sus movimientos─. ¿Eres su compañero de escuela? ─Naruto asintió despacio, observando como el humo escapaba de los labios del otro cuando hablaba─. Pareces un buen chico… sí sabes a lo que se dedica Sasuke, ¿no?

─_Ahá_… ─confesó incómodo, desviando la mirada, logrando que el otro soltara una risita y se recargara en el respaldar, alzando la vista hacia el techo─. Pero no me malentiendas, ¿eh? Eso no quiere decir que a mi me guste verlo haciendo… –agregó rápidamente, callando al instante y sonrojándose un poco─. Es decir, a mi me gustan las chicas, pero por accidente…

─Calma, no tienes que explicarlo… no es asunto mío─Lo tranquilizo el mayor, moviendo una mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto─. Es normal… Sasuke tiene toda la pinta de una chica…

"Pues tú también…" –agregó mentalmente Naruto, con los parpados caídos y los labios apretados.─"Tengo tan mala suerte que me la paso topando con chicos _bishonen_(2)…"

Los ojos azul cielo divagaron por la habitación, deteniéndose en el reloj de pared que colgaba al frente. Deidara chasqueó la lengua, irguiéndose lo suficiente como para alcanzar el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa de centro que tenía en frente. Apagó el cigarrillo, volviendo a reclinarse sobre el sofá junto a su invitado.

Naruto tamborileaba con su pie el suelo, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer más preguntas de lo debido. Pero al final no pudo evitarlo y acabo por hablar.

─¿Sasuke… tardará mucho?

El mayor desvió la mirada a un lado, enfocándola sobre su invitado. Naruto se rascaba la mejilla con nerviosismo, sin dejar de mover el pie. A Deidara no le tomo ni 5 segundos adivinar que es lo que en realidad estaba preguntando.

─Ya debe haber _acabado_. ─Se limitó a contestar, apoyando después las manos en sus rodillas y sonriéndole con confianza─. Por cierto… ─extendió una mano, para alcanzar el rostro del menor, acariciando su mejilla, delineando las marcas sobre estas─. ¿Son naturales?

─Sip, las tengo desde que nací. ─explicó Naruto, por primera vez sin sentirse cohibido desde que había pisado ese lugar─. Lo sé, lo sé, son raras. ─agregó riendo bobamente, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

─Te hacen ver exótico… ─musito el otro en voz baja, entornando los ojos, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por la piel tostada─. No se ven mal...

─¿A que juegas, Deidara?

Naruto respingó sobre su asiento, desviando la mirada hacia el pasadizo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del living, por donde había aparecido el dueño de aquella voz tan familiar. Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la pared, vestido tan solo con un albornoz negro, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en el par de rubios que hablaban casi entre susurros sobre el mullido sofá. Parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha, pues su pelo negro se veía húmedo y tenía las mejillas menos pálidas de lo usual. Tan concentrado estaba en la apariencia del moreno, que Naruto no escuchó una risita escapando de los labios de Deidara, pero sintió como este le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Se dejó hacer, sin despegar la vista de los ojos carbón de su compañero de clases.

─Ya conocí a tu amiguito, Sasuke. –El rubio de cabello largo pico una de las mejillas del trigueño, logrando que este guiñara los ojos─. Bastardo, no me habías dicho que era _taaaan_ simpático. –Naruto tan solo se sonrojo, desviando la vista, sin intenta quitarse de encima al otro, como si no le molestara su tacto─. Ahora están de moda los rubios, ¿verdad?

─¿No tienes cosas que hacer? –pregunto hosco el moreno, con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz rasposa saliendo de su garganta. Deidara soltó una carcajada, apretando más el cuerpo de Naruto, provocando que este comenzara a transpirar.

─Solo le hacia compañía a tu amigo hasta que acabaras de filmar. –Deidara volvió el rostro hacia Naruto─. ¿Verdad?

─Eh…

─Gracias, pero ya no es necesario. –Sasuke ladeó un poco el rostro─. Naruto, acompáñame.

─De acuerdo. –Naruto se levantó despacio del sofá, dándole tiempo a Deidara de retirar su brazo sin sentirse ofendido─. Hey, fue un placer. –se despidió alegremente el rubio, recogiendo su mochila y colgándosela al hombro. Deidara sonrió y asintió despacio, dejando que el otro se retirase, recostándose en el sofá y apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano, mientras veía al amigo de Sasuke alejarse. El moreno le indico que siguiese por el pasillo y entrase a su habitación, la que tenía un cartel de no molestar. Cuando Naruto empezó a alejarse, Sasuke se permitió dedicarle una mirada severa a su compañero de piso, quien había aprovechado que Naruto le daba la espalda para formar una "V" con los dedos y meter la lengua entre ellos, en un gesto por demás obsceno.

Sasuke tan solo rodó los ojos, enseñándole el dedo del medio al torpe rubio antes de seguir a Naruto.

* * *

─Es curioso…

Para cuando Sasuke alcanzó a Naruto, este ya había entrado a la habitación y paseado su vista por las paredes, sorprendiéndose al ver lo diferente que era su cuarto del living. Todo tenía un estilo bastante… minimalista.

Muy simple, con excepción de la cama con dosel.

"Ahí cabe más de una persona…" Naruto alzó la vista, sorprendiéndose al ver que sobre la cama había un espejo incrustado en el techo. Se pregunto porque alguien pondría un espejo sobre una cama, "¿acaso no seria incómodo hacerlo mientras?"

Sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse cuando diversas imágenes de los videos que había visto se sucedieron rápidamente. Tuvo que sacudir el rostro de un lado al otro para salir de su estupor.

─¿Deidara te estuvo molestando? –Naruto observó por sobre su hombro a Sasuke, encontrándose con su mirada un tanto más opaca de lo usual. Se pregunto si era el hecho de que parecía que acabar de salir de la ducha. Debía de tener frío.

─Me cayó bien. ─encogió los hombros, sonriendo un poco. Sasuke estrechó la mirada, curvando la comisura de los labios, aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta.

─Usualmente dice estupideces, ignóralo. –pidió con voz suave, caminando muy despacio hacia el escritorio ubicado junto a la cama. Naruto bajó la vista hacia el suelo, observando los pies desnudos del moreno. Tras sus pisadas dejaba un camino de huellas húmedas─. ¿Naruto?

─Ah, sí. ─atontado, el rubio alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada serena del Uchiha─. Por cierto, ¿no te interrumpí? Ni siquiera acabaste de secarte el pelo…

─Se alargó la grabación, tengo que volver en una hora. –siseó cansado, con voz áspera y la mirada cansada─. Así que quería aprovechar mi descanso para ayudarte con las clases.

─Vaya, lo siento. –El rubio se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzado. Sasuke se estaba tomando tantas molestias para ayudarlo, tal vez no era tan mala persona como parecía─. Al final fui yo el que insistió en venir y te estas ganando problemas por mi culpa.

─Está bien, sino te ayudó probablemente te echaras a llorar. Además con lo simple que eres no me tomara más de 5 minutos en enseñarte el ABC.

─Bastardo… ─masculló con molestia el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba claro que no valía la pena ser agradecido o amable con aquel amargado. Se cruzó de brazos, molesto, acercándose hacia el moreno─. Pues empecemos de una vez para que puedas irte a… ─Los ojos azules tiritaron y la pupila negra se contrajo. Sin saber como continuar, Naruto apretó los labios, queriendo no sonar ofensivo.

Sasuke pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando y se limito a ladear el rostro, dejando que algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello cruzaran por su rostro, ocultando parcialmente su intensa mirada.

─¿Coger? ─Naruto se estremeció por la naturalidad con la que _esa_ palabra había sido dicha. Si bien era un chico, y a veces escuchaba a sus amigos hablar tranquilamente de sexo como si hablasen del clima, con Sasuke resultaba un tanto mas penoso.

¿Por qué podría ser? Ah, sí, porque era gay.

─P-Pues eso… ─afirmó el rubio, bastante avergonzado. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Sasuke buscando la suya─. ¡A-Así que te agradecería mucho que nos diéramos pri…! –Naruto jadeó, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando sintió una posándose sobre su cuello, deslizándose suavemente por su hombro hasta lograr que la chaqueta naranja que llevaba encima cediera y dejara a la vista parte de la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

─Estás caliente… ─Su pulso se disparó cuando la respiración del moreno golpeó la sensible piel de su cuello, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo aun más intenso─. Quítate eso… ─Sasuke estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, un calor que poco a poco se hacía más difícil de aguantar.

─¡EEHHHH! ─Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una mano hacia el cuello, frotando con fuerza su piel hasta casi hacerla enrojecer. Sasuke observó divertido aquella reacción, a sabiendas del bochorno de su invitado─. ¡No me toques con tanta confianza!

─Lo decía porque parece que tienes calor. Tienes la cara rojas y…

─Estoy bien, estoy bien. ─agitó las manos, tratando de calmar su respiración, que se había acelerado considerablemente por la cercanía del otro─. ¡Por favor empecemos de una vez! –pidió juntando las manos, tratando de sonreír con tranquilidad, aunque podía sentir las gotas de sudor agolpándose en su frente. ¿Por qué tenia que ponerse tan nervioso cuando estaba a solas con Sasuke?

Tal vez tenía que ver con que el moreno era un actor porno homosexual, o porque él era heterosexual…

─Bueno, empecemos entonces. –contrastando con sus elegantes modales, Sasuke se sentó sobre el escritorio, que era lo bastante amplio para que pudiesen estudiar varias personas, dejando que sus pies colgaran sin llegar a rozar el suelo. Le fue imposible a Naruto el apartar la mirada del dueño de aquellos ojos color ébano que parecía embotar sus sentidos, haciéndosele difícil hasta la tarea de respirar.

¿Que era lo que tenía Sasuke que lograba perturbarlo tanto?

Le tomó unos 5 minutos más a Naruto el volver al mundo real y ponerse a estudiar. Escuchaba a Sasuke, quien aún no se había bajado del escritorio, darle cortas indicaciones, explicando con toda la paciencia del mundo las fórmulas que se sabía de memoria, inclinándose por momentos hacia el trigueño y haciendo uno que otro comentario en doble sentido que lograba ponerlo tan nervioso que soltaba el lápiz y gruñía un "¡Cierra la boca!" o "¡Pervertido!".

─Luego, tengo que… ─Mordiendo el borrador del lápiz, Naruto repetía mentalmente lo ultimo que le había dicho su tutor improvisado, creyendo que así no las olvidaría. Pero de todas formas no le sirvió de nada, pues una tenue caricia en sus cabellos hizo que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

Alzó despacio la mirada, encontrándose con los opacos irises negros de Sasuke.

─¿Qué haces?

─…Tenías algo en el cabello. —mintió. Naruto se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Se observaron largamente durante unos minutos, sintiendo el ambiente denso y brumoso, como si estuviesen rodeados de una densa neblina y lo único a lo que pudiesen aferrarse fuera el uno al otro. Naruto se pregunto porque no había quitado la mano del otro, ni apartado la vista, pero tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke iba a decirle algo y realmente deseaba escucharlo.

Fue un agudo pitido y el sonido de un celular vibrando lo que corto aquella confusa pero agradable atmosfera.

Sasuke retiró su meno lentamente, metiéndola después en el bolsillo y sacando su teléfono. Leyó rápidamente el mensaje y suspiro con cansancio.

─Tengo que irme… ─articuló muy despacio, volviendo la vista hacia Naruto. Este asintió torpemente, levantándose de su asiento y retrocediendo lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pudiese bajarse de la mesa sin mostrar más piel de la necesaria─. Lamento no poder ayudarte más.

─Está bien, es decir, ¡ya hiciste bastante! –Contestó el rubio alzando la voz, encogiendo luego los hombros y sonriendo quedamente, apartando la vista─. Tampoco es tu responsabilidad ayudarme y eso…

─Si quieres puedes quedarte y esperar a que acabe. ─Naruto volvió a observar al moreno, quien ya había guardado su teléfono en el bolsillo─. Solo faltan algunas escenas y no tardaré demasiado, creo. –curvó los labios, ladeando el rostro─. Digo, a menos que quieras acompañarme y ver la grabación. –bromeó al final, soltando una risita burlona, a sabiendas de que Naruto se negaría.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto no le contesto con un rotundo "no".

Por el contrario, parecía estar pensándoselo….

─Está bien.

La sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de los labios del moreno, y estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta, pero no quería mostrarse sorprendido, mucho menos por alguien como Naruto.

─¿Me esperaras?

─No, te acompañaré. –sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke arrugó las cejas, pero sin llegar a verse molesto.

─¿Estas seguro?

─Vamos, no es la primera vez que veo una película porno. ¿O acaso te da pena?–se mofó, evidentemente tratando de fingir seguridad. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas hiciesen sombras sobre sus irises, dándole un aire misterioso.

─Pues no creo que tengas experiencia en ver como dos hombres se la meten en uno al otro…

Naruto sintió su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho a cada latido, y la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas.

─Sí, tal vez no sea un gran fan del porno homosexual, pero no soy homofóbico… ─aclaró nuevamente, desviando la mirada. Sasuke cerró los ojos, curvando la comisura de los labios.

─Si realmente no te molesta.

* * *

El rubio se peinó el cabello con los dedos, acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. El estrés de su próxima exposición de fotografías lo estaba volviendo loco, además de sus responsabilidades como fotógrafo y asesor de imagen del pequeño bastardo. No es que Sasuke fuera narcisista, pero si muy exigente con respecto a su apariencia durante su trabajo.

Y su trabajo se concentraba en excitar a cuanto hombre lo observase a través de una pantalla. Era entendible que desease verse perfecto.

─Maldición… ─Deidara cerró la puerta detrás de él, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a un rostro familiar fuera de la habitación de Sasuke─. ¿Naruto? ¿No te habías ido a casa?

─Eh… ─el menor lo observó incomodo, sin saber como explicar la razón por la que seguía ahí─. Decidí esperar a que Sasuke acabara para continuar con las clases.

─Mmm… no creo que tarde mucho, pero de todas formas… ─Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, enfocándose en el rostro del más joven─. Oh, espera… ¿tú y Sasuke van a…?

─¡NO¡ ─chilló Naruto, escandalizado, con el cuerpo tenso y la mandíbula temblándole─. Solo quiero aprender un poco más y, bueno, Sasuke es muy buen tutor. Debe ser porque tiene más experiencia y esta clase de cosas le gustan más de lo que me gusta a mi y creo que lo que estoy diciendo podría malinterpretarse… ─habló rápidamente, con su voz apagándose poco a poco, y los colores subiéndosele al rostro─. ¡De todas formas¡ Si voy a casa sé que me costará estudiar por mi mismo, no me concentro fácilmente, pero con Sasuke es diferente… ─para cuando terminó de hablar, hasta sus orejas estaban bastante enrojecidas. Deidara lo observaba con una expresión divertida en el rostro, que rayaba en la ternura. Naruto pensó que se estaba burlando, así que lo fulmino con la mirada, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa bailando por sus labios.

─Tienes mucha curiosidad, ¿eh?

─Más bien, creo que hablé de más… ─confesó Naruto, pasandose nervioso una mano por el rostro─. No le entro a este tipo de cosas, no me gustan los hombres. Pero tampoco quería que Sasuke pensara que soy inmaduro…

─¿Y que te importa lo que piense Sasuke?

─Soy muy competitivo, y nada homosexual.

─Lo sé, lo has repetido cientos de veces. –Naruto bajo la mirada, suspirando con pesadez, temiendo haberse visto homofóbico por sus comentarios─. Pero no estça mal experimentar, y tal vez hasta te acabe gustando. ─agregó Deidara, con tono sugestivo, curvando las cejas.

─¡No es que quiera experimentar! ¡Solo quiero cerrarle la boca a ese bastar…!

─Fue una broma, tranquilo. –canturreó Deidara, acercándose al menor y frotando sus cabellos rubios, desordenándolos aun mas, si era posible─. Sasuke ya casi acaba de cambiarse, ¿vendrás con él o quieres que nos adelantemos?

─No será necesario.

Por segunda vez durante aquella tarde, Deidara se vio interrumpido por el moreno, logrando que chasqueara la lengua con molestia.

─Pues ya te estabas tardando, mocoso. ─comentó burlón, acercándose a Naruto y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo─. ¿Y? ¿Cómo se ve Sasuke, Naruto? –preguntó interesado el rubio, sin obtener respuesta.

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar como respirar.

Y es que era la primera vez que veía _ese_ lado de Sasuke desde tan cerca.

Largas botas de tacón alto, la pomposa falda de crinolinas color negra, que se entallaba a las sinuosas caderas, apenas cubriendo lo necesario, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas; el cuerpo embotado en cuero negro, ciñéndose a su cintura, cubriendo su pecho. El largo cabello negro atado en dos coletas altas que caían con gracia por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura.

Y sus ojos…

─Ya déjalo, Deidara. –escupió con molestia el moreno, entornando la mirada. No traía nada de maquillaje encima, pero las facciones finas de su rostro le daban un aire lo suficientemente femenino como para confundir a cualquiera─. Démonos prisa para acabar temprano. ─Se dio media vuelta, girando hacia la derecha, provocando que sus cabellos ondearan por aquel movimiento─. Acompáñame, Naruto.

─Ahá… ─balbuceó por inercia el de ojos azules, sin moverse de su sitio. A su lado, Deidara hacia lo posible por aguantar la risa, fingiendo un repentino ataque de tos.

─S-Será mejor que vayamos, ¿no? –preguntó el rubio de coleta, después de aclarar la garganta, cuando al risa menguo. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, antes de captar el mensaje y seguir al moreno.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto se percató de que al final del pasillo, había otro que llevaba hacia otro pasillo por la izquierda.

─¿Hay tantas habitaciones?

─Se necesitan varios ambientes para grabar. ─le contesto Sasuke, sin voltearse a mirarlo─. Por eso compramos todo el sexto piso.

─Ohh… ─Los ojos azules se apartaron de la espalda descubierta del moreno. Naruto no deseaba observar más piel de la necesaria.

Aunque inevitablemente lo haría en cuanto empezaran a grabar.

Dejó sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta con el numero 3. Sin siquiera tocar, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta de golpe.

─¡Por Dios, ya era hora!

Naruto se encogió sobre si mismo, tragando pesadamente cuando observo la cantidad de personas dentro de aquella habitación. ¿Era necesario que hubiese tanta gente ahí?

¿Sasuke tendría que hacer cosas raras delante de tantos hombres?

─Tuve un contratiempo, pero ya podemos empezar. –El moreno acomodo sus extensiones, retorciendo un mechón de cabello para que se viese más ondulado. Uno de los camarógrafos le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, mientras otro movía el trípode de un lugar a otro, buscando un mejor enfoque.

─¡Hey! ¡Ya les dije que dejen las cámaras donde acordamos la última vez! –Deidara atravesó rápidamente la habitación, dándole un zape bastante fuerte a uno de los camarógrafos. Este se disculpó rápidamente, devolviendo la cámara a su lugar.

Tan concentrados estaban todos en su trabajo, que no se percataron de la presencia de una persona ajena al equipo de producción. Naruto permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, sin haberla cerrado completamente, aun demasiado aturdido como para moverse.

─¿Estás bien?

La voz de Sasuke fue lo único que trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

─Sí, solo me sorprendió un poco... ─le respondió al moreno, pero sin observarlo directamente. Paseó la vista por dos jóvenes que aparentemente esperaban a que empezara la grabación. Uno de ellos, de cabello rojizo y piel tostada, conversaba amenamente con su compañero de cabello castaño, rodeando su cintura mientras le susurraba algunas palabras al oído. Apenas vestía unos jeans gastados y un collar con púas. El otro tenía unos pantalones de cuero y un llamativo tatuaje en el brazo, además de pulseras fosforescentes en las muñecas.

Las cejas del rubio temblaron, y su expresión se torno preocupada.

─Ellos…

─Son confiables… ya hemos trabajado antes. ─como si hubiese leído su mente, Sasuke se permitió contestarle simplemente con aquellas palabras. En ese momento Naruto sí busco su mirada, pero Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se alejó, para acerrase a aquellos hombres.

La grabación no tardó en empezar.

Naruto no lo admitió en ese entonces, y tardaría bastante en hacerlo, pero ese día Naruto quedó pasmado. No solo por la sensualidad de los movimientos de Sasuke, ni la facilidad con que con tan solo abrir las piernas lograba que aquellos dos hombres suplicasen a voz viva por sentirlo aquel palpitante miembro dentro, recibiendo a cambio golpes y palabras de desprecio.

Era la forma en la que se transformaba en una persona completamente distinta. Alguien que solo podía existir en una mente enferma, sucia, obscena. La personificación de todo lo que alguien podía desear hacer, y que le hicieran.

Hasta el final de la grabación, Naruto continuó con aquella sensación de encontrarse en medio de una espesa neblina. Una neblina densa y gris, como la mirada de Sasuke mientras el chico pelirrojo se arrodillaba entre sus piernas para hacerle una mamada.

Aquella mirada opaca y brillante que a ratos buscaba la suya, igual de vidriosa, entre erráticos movimientos de caderas y roncos gemidos de placer.

Si hubiera tenido que clasificar aquella sensación, la única palabra que se le venia a la mente era "dopado".

En ese momento, Naruto no tenía idea de lo adicto que se volvería a Sasuke.

* * *

**F**inal notes:

( 1 ) Es una especie de tradición en Japón quitarse los zapatos en cuanto entran a casa (eso depende también del material del piso) pero algunos no gustan de caminar descalzos por la casa así que tienen una casa estilo occidental :3

Espero que haya gustado este cap, sentí el final bastante… _rosa_. But así se empieza, ¿eh? ¿eh? *-*

**Comentario? Criticas? Rage? **


	6. This ain't no one stand

Copyrigth © Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Fetichismo . Lime . BDSM [Más adelante]  
**28.N**otes: Tarde, lo sé, pero tuve un ligero bloqueo y traté de avanzar con las historias que sí podía. A eso se le llama estrategia –wth-. En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR x3 Los leo y me hacen sonreír mucho.

Con respecto a la publicación de _Dope_, continuaré subiendola aquí... hasta que me la borren x'D

* * *

►Dope  
_By Veintiocho_

* * *

**V **This ain't no one stand **V**

Había escuchado muchas veces la expresión "mariposas en el estómago". En las películas empalagosas que tanto le gustaban a su madre, en la escuela durante los recesos, y hasta de los mismos labios de Sakura, quien tanto le gustaba.

Al principio, no le encontró sentido… y tampoco se lo busco.

Pero tal vez, era la única expresión que podía explicar lo que había sentido aquel día. Cuando pudo ver con sus propios ojos lo hasta ese entonces había visto a través de la fría pantalla del televisor.

Perdido entre una espesa neblina que eran sus pensamientos, con el estomago cosquilleándoles y la sensación de ser observado por los afilados ojos de un silencioso depredador.

* * *

—¿Naruto?

El rubio parpadeó, frotándose después los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Tenía la mirada vidriosa, como cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo viendo a la nada. Se percató de que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, recostado boca arriba sobre el césped verdoso, con una Sakura que, de pie y con el largo y brillante cabello rosa cayendo sobre sus hombros y agitándose al ritmo de la suave brisa, se inclinaba sobre él, mirándolo atentamente. Estuvo a punto de halagar su cabello y los bonitos ojos que brillaban con intensidad, pero la mirada preocupada de la joven lo desalentó.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Sakura cruzó los brazos, arrugando ligeramente el ceño, con la pose de "delegada estudiantil" que solía utilizar para hacer confesar a sus compañeros de menor grado alguna travesura.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? —Los ojos color verdoso centellaron—. Estas raro…

"Raro… raro… _raro_…"

—¡¿P-Pero que cosas dices?! —gritó el rubio, sonrojándose y levantándose de golpe, para adoptar una pose a la defensiva—. ¡N-No soy raro! ¡No se de que hablas! –se excuso rápidamente, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

—¡Mientes! —un fuerte zape en la nuca fue suficiente para que Naruto recobrara la compostura y su habitual pose relajada. Sakura empezó a reír cuando vio al rubio encogerse en el suelo y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, frotándose la zona golpeada. Naruto no tardó en contagiarse de la alegre risa de su queridísima amiga.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás que te sucede? –insistió Sakura, mientras se peinaba con los dedos un mechón de cabello despreocupadamente. Naruto la observó embobado, recordando porque le gustaba tanto esa chica.

—De veras, no pasa nada… —contestó el rubio, sonriéndole. Sakura afiló la mirada, observando por el rabillo del ojo al de ojos azules. Naruto dio un respingo, temiendo que Sakura le rompiese algún hueso, pero la joven terminó por suspirar y negar suavemente con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y dar unas palmaditas sobre su falda, quitándose de encima una que otra brizna de césped.

—Si tú lo dices... –Sakura se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo camino hacia la escuela—… será mejor que me vaya.

—S-Sakura-chan, por favor no te enojes. —pidió Naruto, siguiendo rápidamente a la chica. Esta lo observó por sobre su hombro, y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Te creo, ¿sí? –Volvió la vista al frente, caminando a paso ligero hacia los edificios—. ¡Nos vemos en clases!

Naruto sintió la brisa agitar su cabellera rubia, y se lamentó por su pésima habilidad para mentir.

—Maldición… —se mordió la uña, nervioso, recordando la razón por la que se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ojos oscuros, cuerpos sudorosos y labios rosados exigiendo más y más…

—¡JOOOOOOOOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEER! —gritó Naruto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y frotándose la mata de cabello rubio, apretando los dientes con rabia—. ¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de eso?! –se lamentó, apretando fuertemente los parpados—. ¡Todo es culpa de ese imbécil! –irritado y con las mejillas coloreadas, le echo un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, sorprendiéndose al ver que ya se había acabado el receso.

Se cubrió la vista, mordiéndose el labio. No faltaba nada para la salida, y como consecuencia, para sus clases particulares con su muy amable "tutor".

Tendría que ir nuevamente a casa de Sasuke.

—Pero no vino a clases… —se dijo a si mismo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, levantando la vista hacia el cielo despejado—. ¿Debería ir?

Como por arte de magia, sintió el celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular. Era un mensaje de texto. Arrugo el ceño, sin reconocer el número. Cuando presiono el botón para leer el mensaje, se dio con la sorpresa de que el destinatario era alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

"_Te espero a las 3, no tardes"._

Una vena palpito amenazante sobre las sienes del rubio, quien apretó con fuerza el teléfono entre sus dedos hasta casi hacerlo crujir.

—Grandísimo hijo de…

* * *

—Bienvenido, Naruto.

Los ojos azules observaron con suspicacia a Deidara, quien sonreía ladino apoyado en el marco de la puerta, antes de apartarse y dejar pasar al invitado. Naruto resoplo molesto, soltando un "con permiso" e ingresando a la estancia. Seguía igual de desordenada que las anteriores veces.

—¿Sasuke está bien? —preguntó inseguro, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad—. No fue a la escuela hoy y como no suele faltar a clases…

—_Uhm_… Tenía una cita con el doctor… —encogiéndose de hombros, se limpio los dedos en su camiseta blanca, manchándosela con pintura roja. Naruto arrugó las cejas, sin entender por completo a que se refería Deidara, y este pareció percatarse de ello, pues se acercó al rubio y le frotó la cabeza como lo haría un padre con un niño al cual se le negó un capricho—. Deja de preocuparte, no está enfermo ni nada.

—Y-Ya… —sonrojado, el rubio se quitó de encima al mayor, inflando las mejillas. No quería que pensara que estaba preocupado por Sasuke, aunque fuese cierto—. ¿Y donde está?

—_Oujou-sama_ está en la habitación al fondo del pasillo. —señaló con aburrimiento, volviendo su atención a su cuadro—. No tienes que tocar la puerta, solo pasa. —Naruto observó con curiosidad la imagen plasmada en el lienzo. No podía encontrarle forma y, por alguna razón, pensó que era mejor no hacerlo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva, camino por el pasillo, sin sentirse tan perdido como la primera vez que había explorado el departamento. Escucho voces que provenían de una habitación, y supuso que ahí debía encontrarse Sasuke.

Tal y como le había dicho Deidara, tomó el pomo y girándolo, abrió la puerta, siendo cegado por uno de los reflectores ubicados estratégicamente cerca de la cama de dosel.

Por un momento temió encontrarse a Sasuke en pleno "trabajo". Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con una escena por demás distinta.

Aun con la ropa que había usado sobre la filmación y las largas extensiones de cabello azabache, Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de un hombre de cabellera larga atada en una coleta baja, varios años mayor que ellos, quien tenía una mano sobre su cintura, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Sasuke parecía contarle algo, pues no dejaba de mover los labios, mientras el moreno asentía despacio, sonriendo quedamente, acariciándole las largas piernas envueltas en medias negras, rozando el borde de la falda estilo marinero* que traía el menor. Parecía un padre orgulloso cargando a su hija consentida sobre sus piernas, estrechando cariñosamente su cintura y escuchando sus palabras llenas de sueños y promesas de amarlo solamente a él.

Debió verse realmente estúpido ensimismado en esa escena, tanto que no se percató de cuando ambos desviaron la vista hacia él, al sentirse observados.

—¿Q-Qué hay? —llamó nervioso, alzando una mano y componiendo una mueca despreocupada, tratando de sonreír—. ¿Y-Ya acabaste?

El moreno ladeó el rostro, sonriendo travieso.

—Sí. –volvió el rostro hacia el joven que lo acompañaba, quien continuaba con la vista fija en Naruto—. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Debes estar cansado después del viaje.

—De acuerdo. —El mayor deposito un beso sobre el dorso de la mano de Sasuke, quien acentuó su sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego. Se levantó despacio de sus piernas, permitiéndole al moreno ponerse de pie. Este así lo hizo, caminando hacia la puerta, pasando junto a Naruto y dedicándole una mirada calmada. El rubio entreabrió la boca, entendiendo por fin quien era ese hombre.

—¿Es tu padre?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca elegantemente. Sus largos dedos

—Claro que no, idiota. —La sonrisa bailando en sus labios y sus ojos oscuros entornados con picardía, le indicaron a Naruto lo equivocado que estaba—. Es mi hermano mayor.

La expresión del rubio se torno más relajada, pero la sorpresa no desapareció de sus fracciones. Llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Sasuke, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un familiar cercano.

—Ohhhh, ¿vives con él? —Naruto se atraganto con su propia saliva, abriendo mucho la boca al caer la cuenta de la situación—. Un momento, ¡¿es que acaso él sabes que te dedicas a esto?!

—Claro que sí. —El moreno encogió los hombros, despreocupado—. Estuvo acompañándome mientras grababa. Siempre que está en casa lo hace.

"_Estuvo acompañándome mientras grababa, estuvo acompañándome mientras grababa, estuvo acompañándome mientras grababa, estuvo acompañándome mientras grababa, estuvo acompañándome mientras grababa, estuvo…"_

—¿EEEEEEEEEEEH? —Naruto observó sobre sus espaldas, clavando la vista en la puerta a medio cerrar por donde había desaparecido el joven de cabellera larga. Le costaba creer que un hermano amor disfrutase ver a su hermano menor teniendo sexo con un montón de…

—¿Naruto? —Una mano le acarició con suavidad el rostro. Sus ojos azules buscaron al dueño de aquella suave, quien lo observaba con ojos cálidos y penetrantes. Naruto entonces se percató de que Sasuke no usaba maquillaje. Sus pestañas naturalmente rizadas y tupidas enmarcaban elegantemente sus ojos, y sus labios delgados no necesitaban de ningún labial para verse rosados y suaves. Sasuke poseía una belleza natural, hipnotizante. Era increíble como bastaba que aquellos ojos de un intenso gris, casi negro, lo vieran para que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza—. Otra vez tienes la cara caliente…

—Mmmm… —Naruto apretó los labios, sintiendo como los largos dedos del moreno delineaban su quijada y luego terminaban cubriendo sus labios. Le ardía la cara, mucho, estaba seguro que estaba completamente sonrojado. Y aun así no tenia el valor de retirar aquellos dedos que presionaban su boca.

—Te calientas muy rápido…

—Deja de hablar en doble sentido. —gruño, arrancándole una risa suave al moreno, quien aparto su mano para acomodarse el largo cabello negro. Naruto observo embelesado el movimiento de sus manos, la expresión en su rostro. Siempre era igual. Esa versión de Sasuke lograba captar por completo su atención—. ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela?

—Fui al doctor.

—Eso me dijo Deidara… —balbuceo, bajando la mirada hasta sus zapatillas deportivas, sin estar muy conforme con la respuesta. La curiosidad en ocasiones era más grande que su orgullo—. Entonces…

—Tenía que hacerme unos exámenes. Cosas de rutina, todo aquel que trabaja conmigo también debe hacérselos…(1) –La ágil mente del beisbolista lo alerto de la verdad implícita en esa respuesta. Sasuke pareció percatarse de ello, pues llevo sus manos a su vientre, sonriéndole con falsa ternura al rubio—. ¿Preocupado? No es como si pudiese quedar _embarazado_…

—¡Cierra la boca! —Se defendió el de ojos claros, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento la imagen de Sasuke en aquella situación atravesó su mente, haciendo que se estremeciera—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas raras?

—No estoy enfermo. –Sasuke extendió una mano, picándole el pecho al trigueño con el dedo índice—. Así que dile a tu corazón que no lata tan rápido, te dará un infarto.

—¡Es la adrenalina por aprender! –mintió descaradamente, golpeándose el pecho en actitud orgullosa—. ¡Se supone que vine aquí para que me ayudaras con la tarea!

—Ya. –Sasuke se llevo las manos a la blusa que llevaba, desabotonando los primeros botones—. Deja que me cambie y…

—¡P-Pero espera a que salga! –pidió el rubio, alzando las manos y moviéndolas de u lado a otro, tratando de detener cualquier movimiento del moreno. Este sonrió ladino, acercándose más al trigueño, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Vamos, no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo… —El rubio dio un respingo, entrecerrando los ojos. Bien, Sasuke tenía un punto—. Además… soy un hombre, no tiene nada de malo.

—Tampoco es como si buscara verte desnudo, eh. –Una suave risa escapó de los labios del moreno, quien continuó retirándose la blusa—. _Teme_… —susurró en tono de advertencia.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? –dijo en tono juguetón, meneando sus caderas mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los pliegues de su falda estilo marinero, arrugándola con los dedos y alzándola muy despacio, dejando a la vista sus fuertes muslos—. Seguro que así acabo más rápido.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Te espero afuera! –sentenció el rubio, girando sobre sus pies y saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación. Antes de azotar la puerta al salir, escucho la risa de Sasuke calarle hasta lo más hondo de su pecho, agitando su atolondrado corazón.

* * *

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Naruto levantó la vista, enfocando sus irises claros en otros similares. Deidara le tendía un vaso de refresco y un platillo con galletas. A veces podía ser un buen anfitrión, aunque tuviese una lengua muy afilada.

—Nada, que Sasuke es un pervertido. -contesto sin mucho interés, tomando una galleta rellena de chocolate y dándole un mordisco.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es parte de su trabajo… —le explicó, sentándose a su lado. Se ató el cabello con una liga color roja que tenia en la muñeca, ante la atenta vista del trigueño—. Por cada poro de su piel debe emanar deseo sexual, sino no tendía tanto éxito.

—No tienes que darme tantos detalles.

—Solo te lo comento. –bromeo el mayor, dándole un codazo—. No quisiera que juzgues a Sasuke sin entender por completo de que se trata su trabajo.

—El dice que es solo un pasatiempo…

—Pues si, pero también le pagan por hacer lo que hace. –Los ojos azulados centellaron—. Y le pagan muy bien.

—¿Enserio? –Naruto subió las piernas al sofá, observando con atención al otro rubio—. ¿Cuánto le pagan por hacer esas cosas?

—Son 116.985,000 yenes por escena de sexo. 155.980,000 yenes si es anal. (2)

Naruto pegó un brinco sobre su asiento cuando la grave y rasposa voz de una tercera persona le susurro aquella respuesta al oído. Giró el rostro hacia un lado - tan rápido que le sorprendió que no se hubiese torcido el cuello- y trago grueso cuando se encontró con unos ojos fríos y penetrantes, que parecían querer escudriñar en su interior. Los rasgos orientales y el cabello azabache le recordaron mucho a Sasuke, pero fueron las marcadas ojeras lo que le permitió diferenciarlo de su irritante compañero de clases.

"_Excelente, Naruto, ¿por qué tenías que preguntar esas cosas? Ahora como saldrás de esta"_

—E-Eso es bastante…

Deidara estalló en carcajadas, llevándose las manos el estómago y echándose hacia atrás, recostándose en el amplio sofá.

—¡Este mocoso es genial! —logró articular una vez que pudo controlar las carcajadas—. ¿A que sí, Itachi?

—Tal y como Sasuke lo describió. —El moreno se irguió, dándole el espacio suficiente a Naruto para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y recuperar el aliento—. Soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke—. Una mano se extendió con firmeza hasta el rubio, quien, tembloroso, la estrecho afable—. Un placer, Naruto-kun.

—Igualmente.

El hombre de traje le sonrió con confianza, fue entonces que Naruto se percato de lo poco intimidante que en realidad era. Sin en traje de ejecutivo se veía mucho mas amigable.

—Regresaste rápido. –Deidara se levanto del sofá, para luego rodear el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos, sin perder la sonrisa traviesa de sus labios. Era un tanto más bajo que Itachi, por lo que para verlo a los ojos debía alzar ligeramente el mentón. Naruto observo curioso el roce entre ambos, y como el rubio cambiaba repentinamente de actitud—. Pensé que no almorzarías con nosotros.

—No me lo perdería por nada.

—Bien. —susurró Deidara, antes de pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y presionar sus labios contra los del moreno, dejando boquiabierto a su invitado.

"¡Son pareja! Con lo hetero que se veía…" Los ojos azules se perdieron en alguna parte de la habitación cuando el Uchiha sostuvo por las caderas al rubio, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad con la que el otro lo besaba. No deseaba ver como aquellos hombres se comían la boca.

—¿Podrían dejar su espectáculo para después? Si tanta hambre tienen hay muchas habitaciones para que se den gusto.

Deidara se carcajeó entre el beso, aparatándose de Itachi para observar a su cuñado, quien silenciosamente se había aparecido en la estancia, ya vestido con ropa menos exótica.

—¿Celoso? –bromeó Deidara, plantándole otro beso a su pareja, ignorando por completo que Naruto seguía ahí presente, con el rostro ardiendo de pena.

—Suficiente, Deidara. –musitó Itachi, apartándolo suavemente de él—. Lamento la escena, Naruto-kun.

—No es nada… —mintió el rubio, rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo, para luego quitarse la chaqueta que traía encima. Se había sonrojado tantas veces que ya empezaba a hacer calor. Sasuke se acercó a él, arrebatándole su chaqueta y poniéndosela—. ¡Oye!

—Creo que no te molestara que tome esto prestado, ¿verdad? —preguntó con fingida inocencia el Uchiha. Naruto chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros, cediendo ante la petición del moreno. No valía la pena discutir con él, terminaría avergonzándose a si mismo.

Y mucho más si el hermano mayor del bastardo estaba presente…

—De acuerdo, creo que ya todos deben tener hambre. –Deidara le dio una palmadita al rubio en la cabeza, logrando que este soltase un "Ouch" bajito—. Serviré el almuerzo, ya luego pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—Será una buena forma de conocernos. —Itachi apoyó la moción del rubio, encaminándose hacia el comedor. Sasuke tan solo rodo los ojos y siguió a su hermano, aun con la chaqueta del rubio puesta.

Deidara sirvió el almuerzo para cuatro personas, sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien se quedó anonadado por la habilidad culinaria del rubio. Itachi pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues halago el almuerzo que este había preparado.

—Quería hacer algo especial, con lo ocupado que has estado estas semanas. –Deidara era explosivo y ruidoso, pero cuando Itachi estaba cerca, se mostraba un tanto más sumiso. O al menos así le había parecido al rubio—. Sírvete más si quieres, Naruto. —El trigueño asintió enérgico, tomando otra presa de carne y colocándola en su plato—. Vaya apetito tienes.

—Supongo que porque es deportista. –Sasuke tomó un poco de verduras del plato del rubio, llevándoselo a la boca—. Deberías comer más verduras.

—Lo haría si dejases de tomarlas de mi plato. –Mascullo Naruto, con una vena palpitando sobre su cien. Desvió la mirada hacia el plato del moreno, curioso al ver la poca cantidad de carne que se había servido—. ¿Solo vas a comer eso?

—No puedo comer como tú, subiría mucho de peso.

—Uhm, creo que ya entiendo. –Naruto cruzó los brazos, pensativo—. Es por eso que no estas en ningún club de deportes, ¿verdad? —Sasuke asintió, recargando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano—. Ganarías mucha masa muscular…

—Oh… creo que alguien hizo su tarea de biología…

—¡Eso nos dijo el entrenador! –Se justifico el rubio, colocando una mano sobre su brazo en pose varonil—. Gracias a eso tengo mucha fuerza en los brazos, antes solía ser un debilucho. –Naruto sonrió, mostrando su deslumbrante dentadura. Se sentía orgulloso de todo el progreso que había hecho.

—Así que un jugador de beisbol… —Itachi, que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de la conversación, le dedico una mirada afectuosa a su hermano menor—. Tiene gustos cada vez más exóticos, Sasuke.

El tenedor que Naruto sostenía cayo sobre su plato cuando la comida se atasco en su garganta. Los hermanos lo observaron preocupados, y Sasuke tuvo que pegarle unos golpes en la espalda antes de que tragara y pudiese volver a respiración.

—¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? –Itachi se levanto de su asiento, sirviendo un vaso de agua y tendiéndoselo al rubio. Deidara, a su lado, se cubría la boa para ocultarla risa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios.

—¡Pero mira que te apenas por todo! —logró articular Deidara entre risas, con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos—. ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan torpe!

—Deidara, ¿por qué no…?

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. –pidió Itachi, volviéndose a sentar y observando de refilón al rubio—. Y deja de burlarte, Deidara, pudo ahogarse.

—Pues Sasuke puede darle respiración boca a boca si eso pasa. –propuso sugestivamente el rubio, moviendo las cejas. Itachi suspiro cansado, mientras Sasuke acariciaba la espalda del trigueño, quien bebía apresurado algo de agua.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Naruto y Sasuke se retiraron a la habitación del último, con la idea de estudiar. Itachi continuó sentado a la mesa, pensativo, mientras Deidara levantaba los platos.

—¿Por qué tan callado? —preguntó Deidara, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja—. No te preocupes por Sasuke, está vez se encapricho con un buen chico.

—Ese es el problema, Deidara. –Itachi echo la cabeza para atrás, para enfocar sus ojos oscuros en los claros del rubio. La mirada fría del Uchiha encandilo a su pareja, en lugar de intimidarlo—. Normalmente son actores que trabajan con él una sola vez y luego no los volvemos a llamar. Un montón de chicos superficiales que no dudan en decirle _sí_ a todo lo que pide.

Deidara se inclinó hacia adelante; su nariz rozando la del Uchiha.

—¿Te preocupa que no ceda?

—Me preocupa que lo haga y luego se arrepienta. —los largos dedos del moreno se enredaron en la cabellera dorada, arrancándole un jadeo al de ojos claros—. Es un buen chico, sí, pero Sasuke no. –Deidara entornó la mirada, lamiéndose los labios—. Sasuke no esta acostumbrado a que le den la contra… ¿sabes? Si lo hace, solo se encaprichara más… así que tarde o temprano acabaran en la cama…

—Mmh… el pobre chico acabará confundido. —Las mejillas pálidas se sonrosaron cuando los labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa—. Tranquilo… Sasuke aprenderá que no siempre podrá conseguir lo que desea… ya es un chico grande…

—Es mi hermano.

—Lo sé… sé cuanto lo amas. —Deidara dejó un casto beso sobre los labios del moreno, antes de que este volviese a tirar de su cabello, buscando nuevamente esa boca húmeda que tanto placer le daba después de un arduo día de trabajo-

* * *

Naruto mordió el borrador de su lápiz, cavilando en todas las posibilidades para la respuesta. Se encontraba recostado boca abajo, apoyado en sus brazos, con la libreta de apuntes abierta y una serie de ejercicios sobre ella.

—¿Ya acabaste?

Arrugó las cejas, mordiendo con más fuerza el lápiz. Soltando un bufido de exasperación, escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, para después erguirse y tenderle la hoja de respuestas a su tutor, quien lo observaba de pie junto a la cama.

—La verdad no estoy seguro de si están bien… —confesó avergonzado, tallándose el cuello. Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y recargándose en sus brazos para permanecer erguido. Le costaba hacerlo cuando la cama de Sasuke era tan suave y olía a colonia cara. Seguramente le había costado una fortuna.

—Estas algo distraído… —Leyó detenidamente los ejercicios, buscando algún error en el procedimiento—. Por cierto, ¿Itachi te dijo algo antes de que fuera a verlos?

—No, nada. —mintió, obviando el comentario de cuanto ganaba por película—. Ehm… ¿Cuántas veces trabajas a la semana?

Sasuke levantó una mano, haciéndolo un símbolo de victoria con los dedos. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, soltando un "_jodeeeer_" que logro captar la atención del moreno.

—¿Y eso?

—Nada… nada. –Naruto movió las manos, restándole importancia al asunto, pero sintiendo una punzada de envidia picándole el pecho. _"Bastardo rico… le pagan tanto por coger frente a una cámara…"_ —. ¿Tu hermano viene a verte seguido? La última vez que estuve aquí no lo vi…

—Esta ocupado con los negocios de la familia. –Naruto asintió, escuchando atentamente lo que decía su tutor—. Mis padres viven en el extranjero, así que alguien debe hacerse cargo de las empresas aquí.

—Suena a que eres un chico rico. –comento el rubio, en voz baja. Sasuke no se ofendió, y le sonrió burlón—. Oye… tus padres saben que tú…

Error. La expresión tranquila en el rostro del moreno desapareció y los ojos de este se tornaron más opacos de lo que ya eran. Naruto, sin querer, había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta de eso algo tarde—. Lo siento, no quise…

—No, no lo saben. –le extendió la hoja al rubio—. Está todo bien, felicidades.

—Oh, gracias. —preocupado, y medio avergonzado por haber metido la pata, Naruto trato de quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente cambiando de tema—. Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte… —los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos, logrando que un sudor frio recorriera su espalda. Tomando valor, terminó preguntando—. ¿Por qué te viste _así_ cuando están grabándote?

Algo chispeó en los orbes oscuros del Uchiha, logrando que recuperasen el usual brillo travieso que tenían siempre. Naruto se tranquilizo al ver que, en lugar de sentirse ofendido por la pregunto, Sasuke se veía… ¿orgulloso?

—Por poder. –la respuesta, corta pero imponente, dejo al rubio en blanco por unos segundos, permitiendo que Sasuke se acercara a él y se subiera a la cama, de rodillas, deteniéndose entre las piernas del rubio—. _Todo_ lo que hago, lo hago por placer.

—¿Poder? –Naruto sintió como Sasuke apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. El cabello negro enmarcándole el rostro y sus pestañas enmarcando sus ojos oscuros, podía observar todo muy de cerca—. O-Oye…

—_Todas_ las personas tienen deseos. —las manos apretaron sus rodillas, con ímpetu—. Pero la mitad de esas personas no hará nada por conseguirlos. En cambio yo sí. –Naruto se sonrojó violentamente. No conocía ni la mitad de las palabras que había usado—. El mundo esta lleno de cobardes, solamente me aprovecho de eso.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto más para si mismo que para recibir una respuesta del mismo Sasuke.

—Puedo brindarle placer a quien lo desee. Puedo cumplir los deseos ocultos en lo más recóndito de cualquier ser humano. Puedo hacer que cualquiera toque el cielo con la punta de los dedos… —Los labios delgados moviéndose con lentitud, los ojos negros clavados en los suyos y el peso de un cuerpo ajeno apoyado sobre sus rodillas y entre sus piernas empezaba a pertúrbalo. Pero no de forma desagradable—. No temo a nada. Bondage, sadomasoquismo, dominación, juegos de rol, fetichismo, travestismo. Ni vergüenza, ni pudor, nada me detiene. Tengo poder sobre las personas, porque puedo darles el placer que tanto anhelan.

"Y el placer te da poder…" completó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Cuántos hombres pagarían por estar con Sasuke? ¿O siquiera por verlo "actuar"? Su mirada penetrante, su delgada figura, sus movimientos felinos, todo en él parecía estar hecho para atraer, encantar. Sí, definitivamente Sasuke era poderoso, pues hasta a él lo había atraído.

La sensación de encontrarse nuevamente perdido entre una densa neblina lo invadió, y Naruto tuvo que morderse la boca para no perder la conciencia. ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke su cuerpo parecía no pertenecerle? Lo único real para él era Sasuke, sus ojos oscuros y las delgadas manos que le apretaban los muslos…

—… ángel…

Sasuke parpadeo, confundido por las palabras del rubio, quien lo observaba con la vista nublada.

—¿Ángel?

—Ehm... –el rubio sacudió la cabeza, percatándose de lo que había dicho—. No… lo que quise decir… —aparto la vista, avergonzado. "Rayos, lo dije sin pensar"—. Eso de cumplir los deseos de las personas… no lo sé. –volvió la vista hacia el moreno, nervioso—. Lo que dijiste, sobre los deseos de las personas…

—¿Sí? –pregunto el moreno, sonriendo ladino.

—Me recordaste a un ángel…

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, confuso por las palabras del rubio tonto, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Lo había llamado ángel, ¡a él! ¿Tan inocente podía llegar a ser?

—¡D-Deja de reírte, bastardo! –pidió Naruto, arrugando la nariz. Sasuke asintió, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Te equivocas, dobe… — acarició la mata de cabello dorado, como si de un cachorrito se tratase. Los ojos azules del rubio lo observaron con curiosidad, como si esperase con anhelo la respuesta—. La palabra correcta sería "demonio"…

* * *

Con la mochila sobre su hombro, Naruto caminaba entre las calles de su distrito, esquivando ocasionalmente a las personas que se movían de un lado a otro.

"Todas las personas tienen deseos…"

"Puedo brindarle placer a quien lo desee"

"…Ni vergüenza, ni pudor, nada me detiene."

—El placer te da poder… —repitió en voz baja, mientras observaba el semáforo, esperando que cambie a verde. Ya se hacia de noche, pero había terminado con la tarea de la semana. Debía acostarse temprano, pues tenía práctica con su equipo al día siguiente. Cada vez faltaba menos para la competencia interescolar, y su oportunidad de ser descubierto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Su sueño… faltaba poco para hacerse realidad.

"—_¿Mañana tienes práctica?"_

_Sí, los sábados entrenamos durante las mañanas._

—_¿Puedo ir a verte?"_

Se sonrojó, sintiéndose estúpido por haber aceptado la petición de Sasuke. Tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa, pero, la idea de que lo viese entrenar no le desagradaba. Y ESE era el problema, que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Sasuke. Etérea, suave, como un costoso perfume. En ocasiones quería apartarlo y en otras, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que lo embriagara con su presencia.

Todo era tan confuso.

El sonido de su móvil vibrando en su bolsillo hizo que espabilara, y que por fin se atreviese a cruzar la calle. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que se había quedado al otro lado de la acera incluso cuando el semáforo ya había cambiado de color.

—¿Diga?

—¡Naruto! –La suave voz de Sakura logro que sonriera con sinceridad—. Estuve llamando a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que habías salido. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sip. Solo fui a ver a mi tutor un rato, ya estoy camino a casa.

—¿Tutor? –la joven suspiró, para después soltar una risita nerviosa—. Que bueno, pensé que habías ido a ver a alguna chica.

—Vamos, ¡que cosas dices, Sakura-chan!

—Lo sé, que tonta fui. –la joven resoplo, molesta consigo misma—. Es que ahora tienes más fans y, me preocupa que caigas en las redes de alguna.

—No tengo fans ni nada por el estilo, todas las chicas mueren por el pitcher. –aseguro el rubio, contento porque Sakura sintiese celos por él.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Hay un grupo de chicas que siempre van a ver las practicas los fines de semana, solo para verte a ti, tonto.

Naruto rió con fuerza, sin poder creerse las palabras de su amiga. La imagen mental de un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros lo dejo confuso.

—Oh, ¿quién diría que tengo fans?

—Pues que no se te suba la cabeza. –Naruto casi podía jurar que Sakura estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras le contestaba—. Como sea, mañana también iré a verte, espero poder terminar mi reunión con los maestros rápido para alcanzar a verte hacer algunos _home run's._

—Te dedicare todos y cada uno de ellos, delegada. –El rubio se golpeo el pecho en pose varonil—. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, futuro miembro de los _Giants_. –Sakura se deschizo en risas risueñas y palabras de aliento—. Ne, Sakura-chan…

—Dime.

—¿Quieres…? –su pulso se acelero, la idea de pedirle a Sakura que saliese con del se apodero de sus acciones. Pero se percató que pedirle que fuese su novia por teléfono era poco romántico—. ¿…ir a comer hamburguesas después de clases? Con lo ocupada que estas no hemos podido almorzar juntos.

—Lo siento, después de la reunión tengo que salir con unas amigas, pero hare un espacio para verte jugar. –Naruto suspiró, derrotado, con lágrimas falsas resbalando por sus mejillas—. Otro día salimos, ¿sí? –Escuchó una tercera voz a través del teléfono, aparentemente era la madre de su amiga—. Debo colgar, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

Naruto cortó la llamada, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado después de la conversación. Se la había pasado agitado todo el día, entre las bromas de Deidara y los comentarios de Sasuke. Sakura lograba darle un equilibrio a su rutina.

La había conocido desde hacia varios años, prácticamente desde que era pequeño. Sakura había sido su primer amor, y continuaba siéndolo, aunque hubiese atravesado una época algo turbulenta –en la que se perdía algunas clases para salir con una que otra compañera, saboreando los placeres de la juventud y su curiosa apariencia, que arrancaba suspiros a una que otra— antes de enfocarse en el beisbol.

En una que otra ocasión se había imaginado casado con ella, y se sorprendió al no encontrar desagradable esa idea. Mientras sus compañeros leían revistas porno, el soñaba con llegar al altar junto a su amada Sakura.

—Vaya idiota soy… —Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su casa, cabizbajo—. Como si fuese a casarse conmigo algún día… —cerró los ojos—. Aunque es lo que más deseo…

Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de su conversación con Sasuke emergió de entre sus pensamientos.

¿Sasuke se habría enamorado alguna vez? ¿Qué clase de personas le gustaban? ¿Pensaba casarse algún día?

—Bah, seguro que el puede lograr que la persona que le gusta se enamore de él. –decía mientras iba a su habitación, después de saludar a su padre y darle las buenas noches a su madre.

Incluso hasta el momento en que fue a acostarse, antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a Morfeo, el último pensamiento consiente que tuvo, fue sobre Sasuke.

* * *

Enfocó su mirada azul cielo enfocada en la pequeña pelota, como un cazador con la vista fija en su presa. Cerró sus manos sobre mango del bate, tensando los brazos cuando supo que era el momento para golpear. Su experiencia y talento natural lograron que lo hiciese justo en el momento adecuado. _¡Bang!_ El sonido explosivo de la pequeña pelota saliendo disparada al lado contrario del campo fue seguido de las voces de sus compañeros vitoreando su nombre. El sabor de la victoria, salado y cálido, le inundo la boca.

—_¡Home run! _

El árbitro tocó el silbato. Fin del juego. Sus compañeros se acercaron a él, dándole amistosos golpecitos y sonriéndole amenamente. La suave caricia del sol sobre su cuerpo

—¡Con este rubio ya estamos listos para competir con profesionales!

Naruto sonrió, mientras sus compañeros o felicitaban. Subconscientemente su mirada se desvió a las gradas, buscando unos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa brillante recibiendo y felicitándolo por su victoria.

Pero no los encontró.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca incómoda. Seguramente seguía reunida con los maestros. Y lo entendía, pero no dejaba de dolerle.

Estaba a punto de apartar la vista cuando encontró a una figura, oculta en las sombras y muy cerca de la salida, que lo observaba con atención.

—Sasuke…

El moreno alzó un brazo, moviéndolo ligeramente, un simple saludo que le calentó las mejillas e hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, como justo antes de batear. No podía creer que realmente hubiese ido a verlo. Era solo una práctica, pero ir a la escuela un fin de semana solamente para verlo era…

Muy amable de su parte.

Cuando salieron del campo, y después de darse una rápida ducha, salió corriendo en busca del moreno. Quería agradecerle por haber ido a verlo, aunque sonase ridículo. Se sentía halagado de que alguien como Sasuke le hubiera prestado atención de esa forma.

—¡Naruto!

Se detuvo de golpe, sus pies chillando cuando resbalaron en el piso lustrado de los pasillos de su escuela. Giro sobre sus talones, encontrándose con una Sakura agitada y nerviosa, aparentemente había estado corriendo por los pasillos.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—¡Lo siento mucho! –logró decir la joven, entre largos jadeos. Se apoyaba en sus rodillas para respirar bien, con el cabello algo desordenado y las mejillas arreboladas—. Los maestros… me retuvieron más tiempo… —levantó la vista, avergonzada y con ojos tristes—. ¿Estas molesto?

Naruto ladeó el rostro, sonriéndole afable a su amiga. Su querida Sakura. Al parecer era importante para ella.

—No pasa nada, habrán más juegos…

—Pero no me gusta prometerte algo y no cumplirlo. –dijo la joven, llevándose las manos al pecho en actitud apenada—. Realmente quería verte jugar, me gusta mucho verte jugar…

Los ojos azules centellaron ante las últimas palabras de su amiga, y le fue imposible no acercarse a ella y preguntarle si había ido bien.

—Te… ¿te gusta verme jugar? –Sakura alzó el mentón, para poder ver al rubio a los ojos. Naruto era un poco más alto que ella y tenía que inclinarse para poder hablarle.

—Sí… —la joven se sonrosó, percatándose de la intensidad de sus palabras. El beisbol lo era todo para Naruto, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien—. _Realmente_ me gusta…

En la soledad de aquel pasillo, que parecía estar ajeno al mundo, dos corazones palpitaban a la par, sincronizados perfectamente.

—Eh… Sakura-chan… —Sacando valor de donde no tenía, confiando en su instinto y en la seguridad de los ojos verdes que lo veían fijamente, Naruto se atrevió a preguntarle lo que deseaba saber desde la primera vez que había visto a la muchacha de rosáceos cabellos columpiarse en los juegos en el patio de la escuela. Cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los párpados, preparándose para las consecuencias de su arrebato. Su amor había sido acumulado por tanto tiempo, que tarde o temprano acabaría desbordando—. ¿Quieres… salir conmigo?

Y Silencio. Eso fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. La triste realidad golpeándolo como una bola perdida, rompiéndole el corazón.

"Lo arruiné…"

Entreabrió los ojos, derrotado, justo en el instante en que la muchacha se paraba sobre la punta de sus pies, para plantarle un casto beso en los labios. Lo tomó tan desprevenido, que acabo abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras la joven le rodeaba el cuello y movía sus labios, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

"Soy tan feliz…", sonrosado y, emocionado, rodeó la cintura de la joven, delicada, femenina, cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo esa muestra de afecto. Percibiendo un ligero aroma a perfume femenino y a viruta de lápiz.

Para Naruto, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. No existía nada a su alrededor. Ignoró a los maestros que conversaban dentro de un salón de clases, a su equipo cantando a toda voz en los vestidores…

Y a un muchacho de cabello oscuro que, desde el otro lado del pasillo, observaba con ojos opacos aquella escena que derrochaba calidez y amor juvenil…

Seguramente, si Sasuke no hubiese visto eso, nunca se hubiera encaprichado tanto con Naruto.

* * *

(1) Los actores porno deben hacerse pruebas para descartar ETS (enfermedades de transmisión sexual). Esto constantemente, debido a que en la mayoría no se usa condón. Si dos personas se han hecho sus respectivos examenes pueden realizar cualquier escena juntos, porque saben que la persona con la que actuan les brinda seguridad.

(2) 116.985,000 yenes= 1500 dólares; 155.980,000 yenes = 2000 dólares. No, no es broma, realmente ganan esa cantidad.

* * *

**Final Notes: **Disculpen los errores ortográficos, acabe este cap a las 3 de la mañana -único momento que tengo de inspiración-

Pues la trama se catapulta a otro nivel. Sasuke vió la escenita romántica entre esos dos, ¿cuál será su reacción? Pues para ver eso deben esperar. Solo puedo adelantar que POR FÍN se dará un contacto más íntimo entre los protagonistas -ya era hora-.

**Comentario? Criticas? Rage?_Robu robu_?**


End file.
